Finding a way: A lancaster Story
by NachoMama37
Summary: Our young knight works through dealing with his failings as new feelings for a certain tiny reaper go ignored- Post Beacons fall [Hiatus until Vol7]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Consider this an alternate timeline for Adventuresome and Reincorporating. Why? Because I love the universe I've created in them. This will be Lancaster, so if that's not your thing that's cool. The first chapter is set mere weeks after Beacon falls.

Prologue:

The silence in the little rented cabin was suffocating. Jaune, Ren and Nora were packing their belongings. The three surviving members of Team Juniper would fragment even further in just a few hours. Jaune was returning home to his parents, they had invited Ren and Nora but the duo declined. Though they didn't know where they were going, Ren and Nora were, as always going together. The feeling of hopelessness in the air was tangible. Jaune suspected the silence was due to none of them trusting their voices. The trio had been on the verge of tears all day. It felt wrong to be apart, but there was nothing for them to go back to. Beacon had fallen, and with it his team had nothing to hold it together any more.

A sharp knock on the front door startles the silent group. The three share a look as Jaune reaches for the doorknob. He's not prepared for the sight of a messenger on the other side of the door.

"Can I help you?" Jaune asks politely, though the confusion is evident.

"Is there a Mister Jaune Arc here?" The messenger is curt and professional. Ren and Nora are on guard just in case.

"That's me." The blonde boy affirms.

"For you then, sign here." The messenger passes Jaune a clip board. He signs his name and removes the letter from the clip. The board is handed back to the messenger who leaves. Closing the door the three stare at the envelope in confusion. Long seconds pass before Nora loses patience. "Just open it already, its not gonna bite!"

Jaune laughs nervously and rubs his neck. Sliding his finger along the envelope he opens it and retrieves the letter. "It's from Ruby." He states having first scanned the bottom of the letter. The envelope gave no indication of the sender on the outside. The mention of their silver eyed friend releases a tension in the room. "She's okay then?" Nora breathes. "Thank goodness."

The room is quiet as the blonde boy scans the letter. Ren quirks an eyebrow when Jaune wipes a tear from his eye. Worry bubbles in Nora's chest . "Is everything okay?" She asks instinctively grabbing Ren's arm, preparing for bad news.

"Yea" Jaune breathes. "Everything is fine, I'm just a little overwhelmed.. Ruby's going to journey to Mistral. She wants to know if we'll come along." Jaune looks up from the letter to meet Ren and Nora's eyes. Nora is smiling for the first time in weeks. Ren has a light in his eyes that, likewise had been lost. There isn't a need to ask. Their decisions written on their faces. Smiling Jaune runs to the table and scribbles a letter in response. They're on their way. The three of them should arrive in Patch in a weeks time. The three rush to finish packing, but now they do so with excitement. They need to get to the post office before it closes and send the letter off. They also need to get to the train station and change their tickets. Their new destination the island of Patch!

The week of travel is rough, but mostly for paperwork purposes. There were travel restrictions in place around the grimm infested Beacon. They have to prove they have a reason to go near several times. It was relatively smooth sailing once they reached the safe zone though. The ferry ride from the mainland to the tiny Island was mostly pleasant. Jaune only got a little seasick. The upheaval in his stomach was quickly forgotten when the little island came into view. It was nearing dawn. The first rays of the morning sun caused the little community to look more warm and welcoming than anything the three had ever seen. Soft smiles linger on their faces as they leave the ferry behind.

They pass. Signal Academy on the way. Taking note of an oddly specific sign on the schools fence. "No Caffeinate Corgis allowed on premises." It reads. Jaune laughs "Why do I have a feeling that rule is in place because of Ruby?" Ren smiles, that was the first time Jaune had laughed in a month. They follow a well worn dirt path until a cozy cabin lined with sunflowers comes into view. "It looks so warm." Nora sighs at the little cottage.

The three walk up to the door. Ruby had asked them not to knock. It's only moments before the door finally opens and Ruby steps out to join them. They exchange greetings and take the first steps in their journey. Jaune marvels at just how right traveling with her feels. He can sense Ren and Nora feel the same way. There's a warm feeling that begins to bubble in the blonde boys chest. He is so grateful to be reunited with his best friend. There is no way the tiny girl will ever know just how much that letter meant to them, to him. She had become the very thing they needed most. The thing he needed most in the moment that letter arrived. She became his hope.

A/N: Being home sick has advantages, like extra time to write. This story will be updated on the days I don't update Adventuresome. Pretty decent prologue I think. Its how I've always pictured Ranger coming into existence.


	2. Chapter 2: First Signs

A/N: Expect this to be slow burn. In general will have updates every other day. Will probably have tons of mindless fluff.

Two weeks have passed since the fledgling group started their journey. Jaune had last watch today and as such, he has the pleasure of watching the sunrise. The sky turning brilliant shades of gold and red. It was absolutely beautiful, and heartbreaking. The golden haired boy stands staring at the clouds, lost in thought. A hand on his arm calls his mind back from the spinning void of "what if's". Blue eyes meet silver and then return to the sky. Ruby follows his gaze and sighs. "I miss her too." Jaune, in turn places his hand on hers. They watch the sunrise silently comforting each other.

Nora wakes and scans the area she smiles softly at her two friends. Stretching and yawning she calls good morning to the camp. They have breakfast, pack camp up and head out. They should officially make it to the first town on their journey by dusk. The day passes uneventfully. They start to to think they may be off course. The road that exists on the map is nowhere in sight. They decide to press on and are rewarded when they crest a hill, and are greeted with the sight of a tiny village. Ruby's eyes dance with excitement. The purple blue light of dusk casts an almost magical glow on the little community.

Ren and Nora take the lead checking into the hunters lodge. They had seen many in their day and are used to the process. Their room is fairly standard, but its cozy. Jaune chuckles when Ruby flops down on her bed with a sigh of happiness. "Real beds!" She cheers. Nora follows suit joining in on the childish antics. Jaune and Ren just share a smile reveling in the small moment of joy. They have dinner and shower before going to sleep. None stir through the night. They wake refreshed and ready to take on the day. The first order of businesses is heading for the local weapons and dust store.

The three had no idea what turning Ruby loose in that store would be like. Jaune watches the tiny reaper inspect and marvel at the weapons. She's roped one of the clerks into a drawn out conversation.

"Oh this is amazing!" Ruby whispers almost reverently. Turning what looked to be a close approximation of Yang's gauntlets in her hands. "I thought weapons monthly said this wouldn't be out until next year!"

"Oh, this is just the mock up for the display case. The real ones will be out in about six months. We can place a preorder for you though, if you'd like." The clerk replies, ready to launch into a sales pitch.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm a travelling huntress. I'm not sure if or when we'll be back in town. I do need some specific rounds for my weapon though." Ruby asks half looking at a display behind the counter. Jaune, not needing dust rounds settles for just watching Ruby in her element. He smiles at her unadulterated joy that seems to double when the clerk brings out her dust rounds. The clerk seems to have taken a liking to the girl and brings her another display item of a yet to be released weapon. Jaune smirks, somehow knowing the clerk just opened pandoras box.

He takes to browsing the store. His shield could use some oil for the mechanism and a good whetstone for his blade couldn't hurt. Finding what he needs he finds Ren and Nora they are already done shopping. Nora half laughs "I'm gonna have to drag her out kicking and screaming, aren't I?" Ren shoots her an amused look.

"I'll go get her. You two can wait outside if you want." They do prefer waiting outside. Jaune secretly thinks Nora just wants a bit of rare alone time with Ren. He shakes his head, he may be blind when it comes to his own relationships with girls, but he can see Ren and Nora just fine. He makes his way back to the counter he last saw Ruby at. Her short stature makes her impossible to see above the display racks, but he can hear her voice. He raises an eyebrow she doesn't seem to be talking about rounds or weapons, but its hard to hear the conversation over the stores music and other patrons. There's a nervousness he is picking up on. He rounds the corner and can now see why. A young man is doing his very best to get her to agree on a date with him. Shen she looks up and sees Jaune her eyes plead with him to help. Protectiveness washes over the young knight like he's seldom felt. He isn't sure exactly what he can do, but he walks to her side.

"Hey..Ruby, there you are" He starts lamely.

"Oh, hey Jaune, is it already time to go?" She stammers a bit. Thankfully that's all it takes to get the boy to lose interest. He makes a small disgruntled sound before walking off muttering under his breath. Ruby shoots Jaune a smile of thanks, he returns a smile of his own. He sticks by her side as she buys her rounds and they walk out of the store together. The blonde boy not paying any attention to the fleeting protective emotion.

They rejoin Ren and Nora and finally out of earshot from the boy Ruby thanks Jaune and visibly relaxes. Though she is still pouting about being interrupted. They decide lunch would be a good idea "food always makes me feel better." Jaune quips lightly elbowing Ruby. He almost laughs at the instantaneous moon change the idea elicits in her. She is adorable he decides. He remembers the hopeless feeling from a few weeks ago. Those feelings seem so far away now. The feeling of gratitude swells in his chest as they walk towards a small diner. Nora turns to ask Ruby a question and catches the look on Jaune's face, he has a softness in his eyes and a soft smile on his face. Nora thinks to herself that the boy doesn't know what she can plainly see. It's a very subtle thing, but something she can just tell is going to grow, however slowly.

A/N: that's tonight's chap


	3. Chapter 3: Morning walk

A/N: So… how's the story so far?

Jaune was wide awake and quite annoyed about that fact. He didn't care that the first rays of morning sun were dancing in the cracks of their rooms curtains. He didn't care that the sun caused dust motes to sparkle like glitter. He was wide awake because he had a really strange and disturbing dream. He was puzzling over why said dream upset him so. In the dream Ruby agreed to go on a date with the boy from the dust store. That's the only part his brain choses to remember. He wishes he knew what caused him to jerk awake feeling like he was ready to fight. It's too early to wake the others so the blonde boy decides to try just listening to the quiet.

He has very nearly managed to drift off back to sleep when a rustling sound catches his attention. Looking over to the sound he sees Ruby sitting up rubbing her temples. The look on her face, from what he can make out in the low light is something akin to frustration. She seems torn between getting up and laying back down. She sighs and slips out of bed, quietly grabbing her boots as she does. She slips out the door closing it gently as she goes. Several minutes pass before curiosity gets the better of him. He slips out of bed and out of the room. She isn't in the hall, which comes as no surprise. Jaune sets out to find her. The dining hall is the first logical conclusion he decides.

The dining hall of the lodge is indeed crowded, but there isn't a whisper of red fabric to be seen. He checks the reading room, the laundry and even the hotels tiny dojo. She isn't in any of them. He is out of ideas and finally decides to ask the front desk clerk if they had seen her. The clerk isn't too sure, its been a busy morning already, but there might have been a red caped girl leave the building earlier. Jaune cant place why but he has a feeling of dread washing over him. He knows somewhere deep down that its his own paranoia. This sleepy little town is safe, she has Crescent Rose with her, and she's strong. Still, he has a need to find her.

Wandering the town he finds little in the way of clues to where she might be. That makes sense, she is a stranger in this town too. He manages to work himself into aa mild panic when he finally catches sight of fluttering red fabric. The towns little nature park is where he finds her. He sighs in relief seeing her safe. Taking a moment realizes she's leaning on the railing of a little bridge overlooking a little pond. She has her back to him, he watches her hair and cloak dance in the early morning breeze for a moment. Its nearly hypnotizing. He snaps out of the trance when a local accidentally bumps into him. They both apologize. Jaune walks up to the bridge and clears his throat so as not to startle her.

Ruby turns towards the sound, a questioning look on her face. She smiles when she sees it's the young knight. "Hey Jaune." She says turning her eyes back to the pond.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He keeps his tone low and quiet so as not to break the tranquility of the early morning park.

Ruby hmms at him and then shrugs. "I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to go on a walk. Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up or worried you!" The look of embarrassment on her face was absolutely adorable.

He chuckles softly. "No you didn't wake me up, but I was a little worried. Just let someone know next time ok?" He leans on the bridge with her, she smiles and nods in response. "Is there any particular reason you ended up here?"

She shrugs. "I just kind of wound up here. It seemed like a good place to think." Her voice sounds distant and small.

"Is everything okay?" He doesn't bother hiding his concern.

She turns her head to meet his eyes. "Yea, I was just wondering how the others are doing is all."

"I'm sure they're doing okay." He smiles gently at her.

"I miss them." She sighs.

"Me too, but I bet they would be proud you've made it this far on your own." He places his hand on her shoulder.

"Not on my own, I have Ren, Nora and you. Thank you for coming with me." She smiles at him.

There's a bubbling warmth in his chest he can't place, it's something to ponder later. "Any time, we should probably get back before Ren and Nora wake up." Ruby nods. The two head back to the lodge. When they enter Ren and Nora are at the check in counter.

"There you are! Don't either of you believe in taking your scrolls with you! We were worried sick!" Nora lectures.

Ruby rubs her neck nervously. "Heh, sorry, I guess that was my fault. I wandered off without really thinking."

"I kinda followed her without thinking too, sorry." Jaune manages to look sheepish enough. "How about we go get breakfast and forget about it?"

Nora nods sharply indicating she approves of the apology and breakfast. "Sounds good to me!" She sing songs. Ren rolls his eyes playfully at her.

"Good, because I'm starving!" Ruby whines. The group start heading for the dining hall. Ren and Ruby end up leading. Nora has to nudge Jaune to get him moving. The soft, far away look in his eyes isn't lost on her. She smiles to herself, it's sweet, though the two adorkable friends are both oblivious at this point. She and Jaune appear to be in the same boat, pining after someone who is none the wiser. Then again, Jaune might not even realize that's exactly what he's doing. She resolves to watch and wait. There are more important matters to deal with right now, breakfast specifically.

A/N Still sick, so bonus chapter tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Carnival

A/N: "For just one day lets forget about our problems. Lets fall in love with life and just be free." Is the verse that inspires this chapter.

A month passes and Team Ranger find themselves in another charming little settlement. The air in the town is thick with excitement, a traveling carnival has arrived. The gang decide to explore the little festival. Paper lanterns and banners ziz-zag overhead. Balloons bounce against each other in the wind making squeaking bobbling noises. The laughter of adults and children fill the air, and the smells, the wonderful smells that the fair brings are absolutely intoxicating.

Ruby's eyes are aglow with excitement and happiness. Ren and Nora had similar looks, the duo split off a while ago. Nora's excuse for dragging the dark haired boy off already forgotten. Ruby had given Jaune a knowing smirk and giggles as soon as the almost couple was out of sight. The atmosphere of the carnival is contagious, the young knight sighs in contentment, allowing himself just tonight to be carefree. Food was obviously the first order of business. Jaune and Ruby share a funnel cake, a fried cheese on a stick, and a strawberry crepe.

The line for Whack-a-Grimm is long but its something they both want to play. Ruby goes first and Jaune isn't surprised that she wins a prize. Her reflexes are seriously some of the best in Remnant. When its his turn he misses the first few grimm popups. Just when he's on the verge of disappointment, Ruby begins cheering him on. He allows himself to get caught up in the moment and commits with reckless abandon to the game. He ends up wining the same level prize as Ruby. "I knew you could do it!" She cheers again, eyes alight with pride. Jaune smiles one of the biggest smiles he has in months.

The two make their way through the games playing this and that. They are enjoying every minute of the night. The duo's wandering through the fairgrounds eventually leads them to the craft and goods booths. A small weapons booth catches the tiny reapers attention. She looks up at Jaune with pleading puppy dog eyes. He laughs "Go on, I'll be right here when you're done." She darts over to the stand and begins to examine the wares. Admiration washes over the blonde boy watching her. He doesn't bother trying to read anything into the emotion, rather he just allows himself to revel in it. A soft smile falls over his face.

Jaune watches as other customers come and go at the stall. Ruby is in her element picking up everything she can. Turning every piece in her hands and inspecting them carefully. She's inspecting a sight right now. Jaune suspects that one grabbed her attention due to it being red. He chuckles to himself thinking of how she literally cuddles Crescent Rose. A new customer joins, a tall dark haired young man. Jaune prickles already seeing the signs. The boy is obviously desperate to grab Ruby's attention. She is doing a good job of ignoring him keeping focused on her hobby instead. That's when it happens, The boy yanks a sight out of her hands. Smirking he holds it over his head, he now has her attention.

Jaune sighs, they have already worked out a system for this kind of thing. He strides over to the stall and stands next to Ruby. The irritation on her face eases the second she feels his presence. She looks up to him and they smile at each other. A warmth fills his chest he doesn't get to revel in the feeling as the boy is still on a mission.

"So, as I was saying pretty lady, you, me, the tunnel of love?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"No." Ruby states simply, not hiding the annoyance in her voice. She attempts to go back to browsing but the boy unperturbed snatches the sight she was after right out from under her.

"Tell you what." The boy grins as if he's had the best idea ever. "You go on the ride with me, and I buy you whichever scope you want when we're done?"

Ruby growls in frustration, the last boy that tried this a few towns over got punched in the stomach. He had grabbed Crescent Rose out of Ruby's hands though, so it was his fault really. Not wanting a repeat of the incident Jaune steps up a little and places his hand on her shoulder. "She said no buddy, give it a rest." His tone is firm a hint of warning mixed in.

The boy visibly prickles with irritation. "I'm trying to get a date here." He growls at Jaune.

"And she said no." The knight points out matter of factly. Jaune can sense Ruby's growing irritation.

"What would you know anyway." The boy shoots back defensively.

Thinking fast Jaune does the only thing he can think of. He reaches out and places his arm over her shoulders and draws her close to his side. Her eyes widen in shock for a second before she relaxes at his side, smiling up at him in thanks. The boy utters a string of swears and storms off. Ruby and Jaune laugh and head off towards the rides. Neither one of them are inclined to break the contact. Neither one thinks deeper on the subject adopting a go with the flow attitude. They laugh for a long time about the dense boy from the weapons stand.

They ride several rides through the evening always returning to walking together with Jaune's arm over her shoulders. It feels safe and warm and comforting. The two eventually run into Ren and Nora, they don't separate. Nora looks to Ren and grins, he elbows her in return. Jaune raises an eyebrow at his redheaded friend. She clearly has something on her mind judging from the smirk on her face. The group begin heading back to the lodge having gotten all they can out of the carnival. Ruby laughs and motions wildly recounting the events from the fair not leaving the warmth of Jaune's embrace. They laugh at Nora's tales from she and Ren's adventures. Ruby nearly loses it at the embarrassed, flustered, sputtering from Ren when Nora brings up the tunnel of love.

The group chat and laugh all the way to the lodge. Their reflection in the glass door of the lodge suddenly drains all the happy feelings from Jaune. He stops walking so suddenly Nora bumps into him. She shouts "Hey" at him but he doesn't hear. He's focused on the reflection, with his arm around Ruby they look like a happy couple. He drops his arm off of her shoulder causing Ruby to look up at him. The look on his face unreadable with so many emotions. "Jaune?" She calls softly, it catches Ren and Nora's attention too. "You guys go ahead inside, I'm going on a walk." His tone sad and weary. He walks off leaving his three friends confused.

Ruby takes a step towards following him. Ren's hand on her shoulder and a sad shake of his head and she stays. The trio head into the lodge after casting one long concerned look in Jaune's direction. A black bird flutters behind the boy silently. Jaune flops on a bench cradling his head in his hands. The reflection of himself and Ruby had caught him off guard. They would have looked like a couple to anyone passing by and he was oblivious to it. It's just like he was oblivious to Pyrrha's affections until it was too late. The guilt was overwhelming him again. He keeps thinking back to how much fun he had tonight. He was out there living it up and the reality that Pyrrha is gone thanks to his weakness hits him anew. Gnawing guilt turns into piercing anger directed at himself.

He doesn't know how long he sat there wallowing in guilt and self loathing. A hand on his shoulder causes him to look up. "Ren?" He asks confused. "what are you doing out here?"

"Jaune, you've been out here for hours. We're worried about you, what happened?" Ren settles next to Jaune on the bench,

"I'd rather not talk about it if its all the same." Jaune sighs. "I'm okay now though."

Ren searches his friends face in the low light. The boy is clearly not okay, but forcing the subject could be disastrous as well, Ren sighs. "Alright, if you ever want to talk I'm all ears. Lets get back to the lodge, you worried everyone tonight."

"I'm sorry." Jaune sighs running a hand over his face.

"Idiot" Ren chides gently. "Worry just means we care about you, no need to apologize to me. You miiight wanna apologize to Ruby though, Nora is pretty ticked off at you for running off."

Jaune laughs a little "That makes sense, I guess."

The black bird, unseen shakes its head and flies off.

The boys head back to the lodge. As soon as Jaune opens the door Nora tackles him. "Don't run off like that again! We were really worried!" Nora scolds.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He squawks out causing Ruby to laugh. He isn't sure if it's at or with him, but at least she's laughing.

A/N Our boy Jaune has complicated emotions.


	5. Chapter 5: Tussle

A/N: did someone say bonus chapter?

A few weeks pass, no one brings up the end of the night of the carnival. Things settle into their usual routine for the most part. The first few days traveling Jaune had been a bit distant when it came to Ruby. A quiet talk with Ren switching night watches had Jaune back to his normal self. Seeing Ruby visibly relax when he did made him feel a different kind of guilt. It quickly passes when Ruby smiles at him and whispers "Welcome back" She hadn't judged him, wasn't placing any expectations on him. She just waited for him to resolve whatever he was going through and return to her. It's a simple gesture that brings back the warm feeling again.

They are two weeks into what the map says should be a three week trek to the next settlement. The group stop in confusion when they run across a marker on the road. The town it says is near is not on the map. "Maybe its new?" Ruby offers, optimistic. Jaune shrugs they decide to push forward. The angry sounding caw of a blackbird goes unnoticed. When they finally push through the overgrown path their stomachs drop. The town has obviously long been abandoned. There are countless grimm crawling along the once bustling streets. Sensing their prey nearby several beowolves and nevermore cry out.

"We won't be able to out run them, we'll have to fight." Ren calls out.

"Everyone be careful, we can do this!" Jaune adds in.

"Lets do this Ranger!" Nora calls, forgetting the Junior Vs Ranger argument for now.

Ruby nods and the four of them are off. The angry caw of the blackbird ignored yet again.

They fight the grimm for hours. They are exhausted and low on aura. Several of the towns remaining standing structures have been knocked down, either due to Ranger knocking a grimm into a building or one of them being tossed aside. Ruby is currently on top of a very unstable roof. Nora is at the far end of the village felling grimm after grimm.

Ren and Jaune are fighting back to back while Ruby attempts to provide cover fire. She misses a shot at an alpha that's charging the two from behind. She yells for them to lookout. They're too far away to hear. The beast hits the two full force sending them flying in opposite directions, their weapons fly out of their hands. They are both surrounded in seconds. Nora charges towards them but Ruby knows she wont make it to either in time.

Ruby panics and jumps into her semblance her mind focused on her need to save them both. The blur of rose petals splits in two and surrounds both boys. They are wrapped up in twin rose tornados and deposited by Nora along with their weapons. All three stare with their mouths hung open. The two rose petal swarms circle each other and begin to merge into one. The second they are solid enough she's swatted out of the air and into a nearby buildings wall by an alpha. She lands with an oof aura broken. Her instincts tell her to get up but her body refuses to move. She vaguely registers her name being shouted. Nora's shout of rage as she and Ren finished off the last of the grimm barely register.

Jaune was at her side in seconds. She's conscious and still trying to will her body to move. "Sorry I missed the shot." She breathes out.

Jaune has a need to keep her talking fear of her falling unconscious driving him. "Don't worry about that. When did you learn to split your semblance like that?"

"Just now, I guess? I wanted to save you and Ren." She goes quiet eyes trying to flutter shut to rest just for a minute.

Jaune tries not to fixate on the "wanted to save you" line too much. Right now there's more important things to worry about. The town has grown quiet and Ren and Nora are at their sides.

"Is she okay?" Nora and Ren shout at nearly the same time. Ruby's eyes fly open at the commotion.

She manages to sit up with a little help. "We need to get out of here. I don't like the feel of this place."

"You need to rest, don't push yourself." Ren states but Ruby shakes her head no.

"The grimm claimed this town. we wont be able to fend off a second wave if more come back." They cant argue with her logic. She manages to get up with some difficulty. She leans on Jaune heavily for support. The group are quiet walking as far as they can before night fall. With every step the words "wanted to save you." Ring in his ears and pull on his heart. He has to get stronger. he can't lose anyone again. His heart sinks as the thought that he almost lost Ruby today finally sinks in. He looks down at her clinging to him, scratched and bruised, he frowns.

She feels his gaze and looks up at him smiling. "I must look terrible judging from the look on your face" she teases laughing lightly.

Hearing her tease Jaune releases a tension from Ren and Nora. It has the opposite effect on Jaune.

"I'm sorry." He whispers barely loud enough for Ruby to hear him. She raises an eyebrow at him. "Nevermind" He doesn't talk the rest of the hike.

The four find a suitable clearing and setup for the night. When Jaune takes his shift, he makes sure everything is safe. He finds a place he hopes is far enough out of earshot he pulls out his scroll. He stares for several long minutes before he gathers the courage to push play. The voice of his partner fills the clearing as he follows her ghosts instructions. He will become stronger. The blackbird shakes its head and flies away.

A/N: Jaune's a bit broody tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: Puppies and Parks

A/N: Happy Friday. The muse likes this story most right now. Adventuresome and she seem to be at an impasse right now.

Several weeks have passed since the incident at the abandoned settlement. Jaune sneaks off nightly now to train with his videos. He's running himself ragged with them both physically and emotionally. They're at a hunters lodge for the next few days. A small part of him is grateful that he cant sneak off as easily. A bit of a forced break, its not unwelcome and a few full nights sleep does everyone good. The weather is warming and the first birds of spring sing their songs waking the group this morning.

The mission boards are down for maintenance so they wont have any work for the day. It's another opportunity to relax. Ranger are walking down the main street of the little town. Ruby and Nora are talking about something he only caught the tail end of. Ruby's wide armed spin catches his attention and he smiles. He has great affection for the little silver eyed girl. He takes a minute to just take the scene in. He catches his reflection in a store window again. For just a moment guilt tries to take hold, a squee from Ruby pulls him back.

This town has a pet sanctuary. Nora and Ruby have their faces pressed to the window. Nora looks to Ren and Ruby looks to Jaune. Their unspoken request meeting the boys full force. Jaune and Ren share a look. The blonde boy sighs dramatically. "Just for a little while." He relents. Ruby flashes a brilliant smile in his direction. Jaune smiles gently in return. Ren quietly observes the interaction picking up something familiar in it. The sanctuary is welcoming and the group are allowed to pet or play with any of the animals they wish. It's no surprise when Ruby is drawn to a little corgi mix.

She's sitting on the floor and the little dog has crawled in her lap. She scratches it's ears and nuzzles its fur. She finds the pups nametag "Prince" is his name. She coos the dogs name and tells him he's the second goodest boy in the world, scratching his chin. She looks up realizing Jaune is still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Come sit with me and pet Prince!" She calls up to him flashing puppy dog eyes at him again. He idly wonders how her father ever told her no growing up. He settles next to her and before long the two are playing fetch with the pupper.

Ren and Nora, mostly Nora are fawning over a large fluffy dog. The redheaded girl looks over to her friends in time to see the little legged dog trot over to Ruby, drop the ball and flop on the floor in a sploot. Ruby giggles and absentmindedly leans her head on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune himself is absently scratching the little dogs ears enjoying a moment of contentment. Nora smiles, she makes a mental note to talk with Ruby soon. Seems she and Ruby are in similar boats. That is if Ruby even realizes it herself. Puppy play time comes to an end all too soon. The group set out to find something to eat.

A little outdoor weapons stand derails Ruby, predictably. While she is busy browsing the scene calls Jaune's mind back to the night of the carnival. The smile on his face fades. Thoughts of the carnival bring to mind thoughts of the grimm infested town. His fists clench. Thoughts of the town bring him back around to thoughts of not being strong enough and the consequences. His body stiffens Ren senses the change in his friend. "Jaune?" He calls out. The young knight doesn't answer right away. It takes Ren calling out a second time to get his attention. Jaune blinks once "Go on without me, I'm not in the mood to shop anymore." His voice has an angry edge to it that catches Nora's attention.

"What about Ruby?" Nora decides to test the waters. Ren shoots her a reproachful look.

"She's got you two." He says simply, he turns walking off, no real destination in mind. Nora grumbles to Ren that this is something like the fifth time Jaune's ran off in the middle of a fun day. She is telling the truth. Two days in a row in the town prior the blonde boy had abruptly left the group. A few times more in between.

Jaune ends up in the towns gym/dojo. He spends several hours in the place. It's a good way to work out his frustrations. He was falling back into the trap of comfort hours ago. He doesn't have the luxury of being comfortable if he wants to be stronger. He lost Pyrrha to his weakness, he very nearly lost Ruby a few weeks ago as well. What's worse he was sitting around being happy when his partner is dead because of that very weakness. The dojo only serves to slightly tame his internal raging. He paces the streets of the little community fuming at himself. He ends up in a little deserted alley at the height of his anger. He shouts out punching the brick wall. The blonde boys brain finally catches up to his hand as he shakes it in pain. The caw of a crow catches his attention. "What are you looking at?" He mumbles at the thing. He almost swears the bird rolls its eyes at him.

Sighing he decides to go back to the lodge. Passing a little park a flutter of red fabric catches his attention. It's Ruby and even from the street he can see she's performing maintenance on Crescent Rose. A quick scan of the area reveals Ren and Nora aren't with her. She is actually all alone in the park. There's an odd tension in her body language, something he's never seen when she's working on "her baby". He wrestles with himself for several minutes before deciding ultimately to go to her. She finishes up the last bit of her work and snaps Crescent Rose onto her holster. Turning to leave the park she spots Jaune walking towards her. The tension in her body language eases and she smiles at him.

He allows her to meet him half way. He quirks an eyebrow when her smile falls. Jaune follows her gaze to his injured hand. He hadn't realized he was still cradling it.

She reaches out for his hand but he pulls back. "what happened?" her voice is quiet and carries a weight of worry with it.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He lies and makes to put his hand behind his back.

"Let me see." She states firmly.

"It's ok really, where are Ren and Nora?" He attempts to change the subject.

"Jaune, let me see." Her tone brokers no arguments. Idly he wonders if she got that tone from her dad, Uncle, or Yang, probably Yang he decides. Sighing he reluctantly lets her examine his hand. His aura already beginning to mend the scrapes.

"What happened." She frowns deeply, gently examining his hand.

He finds he can't meet her gaze. "I lost a fight with a wall."

Jaune didn't know it was possible to sigh angrily. The sound coming from the tiny reaper causes him to look up. She opens and closes her mouth a few times. She's clearly having trouble finding the words to express whatever she is feeling. She settles on a growl. His hand is released from hers and she walks briskly away from him. Jaune stands confused for a moment before he comes to his senses. The young knight realizes he's been so intent on running from and indulging in his own emotions that he hadn't given much thought to anyone else's. "I'm an idiot" He sighs Into the air. The blackbirds caw almost sounds like its agreeing with him.

Ren and Nora come into view as he leaves the park. "There you are!" Nora calls waving him down. "Have you seen Ruby? She was supposed to meet us here." The redhead finishes.

"She was here, I think I made her mad?" Jaune rubs his neck.

"You made her mad?" Ren repeats confused.

Nora prickles. "What did you do?" There's a warning edge to her voice that causes him to step back.

"He's running off without telling us where he's going and getting himself hurt." Ruby grumbles from behind them. Jaune ducks a little at her tone. She grabs the wrist of his uninjured hand and drags him to a nearby picnic table. Ren and Nora shrug at each other a follow. "Sit" Ruby demands and he obeys. She opens up a small first aid kit. That's where she stormed off to Jaune reasons. "Hand now." She again demands. He complies again and allows her to clean his hand and bandage the scrapes, she does so in silence.

The tension in the air gets to be too much for Nora. "How did you hurt your hand again?" she finally asks.

"I.. hit a wall" The young knight dares not dodge the subject.

"You hit a wall?" Ren repeats again in confusion.

The sound of the first aid kit snapping closed catches everyone's attention. "I'm going back to the lodge." Ruby states simply. The anger is gone, but its replaced with weariness. She doesn't wait and just walks away. The three stand in silence for a few minutes. Nora looks to Ren, he gives an almost inperceprable nod to her. Nora jogs to catch up with Ruby, but not before giving Jaune a reproachful look. Jaune in turn looks to Ren who sighs.

"Jaune, we know you're having a hard time of things, we all are. Your disappearing and avoidance of the group during our down times. Its not doing anyone any favors." Jaune opens his mouth to speak but Ren puts his hand up to stop him. "We're not asking you talk about whatever it is until you're ready. We just need you by our side in the meantime. We're all each other have." Ren places his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"You're right, I'm not handling things the best. I'm sorry." Jaune sighs.

"Don't apologize to me apologize to Ruby." Ren pats Jaune's shoulder secretly enjoying the other boys confusion. The boys leave the park catching up with the girls just before they enter the lodge. Jaune apologizes, promising not to run off and get hurt any more. Ruby smiles every trace of tension and anger leaving her. Nora nods sharply in apparent approval.

The following morning they leave the town. It feels nice to be travelling again. Ruby takes to post hopping when one of the trails leading out of town has low "fencing" marking the path. She's using Jaune's shoulder to keep steady hopping from one to the next. The young knight cant help but smile at the tiny reaper. Her hand on his shoulder leaves him feeling warm again. He makes a point of not drawing away again. Nora nudges Ren to make sure he sees the cute scene. He nods to the redhead. She grins back. They manage to make it further than they anticipated before settling for the night. Jaune sneaks off training again. The memories of being pushed into the locker something he uses to push himself. The image changes, this time when he swings his sword he sees Ruby being swatted out of the air by the alpha. The images flicker back and forth during his training. He is so focused on training he doesn't take the time to think on what it means. The training continues through the night.

The early morning sky steadily darkens as they travel. A rumbling thunder in the distance makes it clear an early spring storm is on its way. The sudden downpour has them looking for shelter. The rain is cold and they are soaked to the bone in no time. Mercifully they happen upon an abandoned two room shack. Luck was on their side as the little buildings fireplace seemed undamaged and the previous occupant left some firewood behind. The fire is started and the girls and guys take turns changing into their spare clothes in the second room. They huddle around the fire, eat and play cards waiting on the storm to pass and their clothes to dry.

The storm shows no signs of letting up so they resolve themselves to staying overnight. Nora and Ruby drift off to sleep first that night. Ren and Jaune continue talking quietly amongst themselves. The dark haired boy notes that Jaune is idly twisting his fingers through Ruby's hair. The sleeping arrangements having the boys closest to the door and the girls closest to the fire. Jaune follows his friends gaze and surprises Ren by just smiling gently he continues playing with her hair. Jaune flicks his eyes toward Nora, Ren is doing the same thing. The dark haired boy and blonde boy share a smile. Jaune allows himself a this small act of comfort. His brain stubbornly refusing to read more into it.

A/N: I have a feeling next chapter wont be as fluffy as the end of this one was. Also Nora ships it. heh


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Point

A/N: Lets see if the idea in my head can make it onto the page. The muse is in a cantankerous mood today. The first bit will be Ruby's POV, might even have short POV changes in between. It will switch back to Jaune though.

She dreams of silver white lights fluttering in her field of vision. The lights float and sway as fireflies on the wind. The beauty is lost on her. These lights are lights of sorrow and regret. Words of destiny float through her ears, beautiful for their intent but heartbreaking, they were her last words. His name is being called. The sound of it out of place. She hadn't called out his name that night. The half lucid thought calls her to consciousness. Ruby opens her eyes and sighs in frustration. The blue black sky tells her she's woken in the middle of the night again. She takes a few calming breaths and closes her eyes, in an attempt to get back to sleep.

The far off sound of an impossible voice causes her eyes to fly open. She lays there for several minutes convincing herself she imagined it. His name in her voice rings out again. It's just as distant but far too clear to be a trick of her imagination. Sitting up she finds his sleeping bag empty. She follows the sound and finds him. Pyrrha's voice guiding him through a training routine. She hides behind a tree watching until she can no longer take the heartbreak. She leaves as quietly as she came. The young knight none the wiser. She settles next to the campfire desperately willing her mind to quiet. The watchful gaze of a blackbird goes unnoticed.

Jaune returns to the camp he's surprised to find Ruby awake. Her back is to him and she makes no indication that she hears him approach. Settling next to her he calls her name quietly as to not wake Ren and Nora. She looks over to him in acknowledgment, the flickering fire making it hard to read her face. Jaune senses something is wrong, he doesn't have the courage right now to ask. He is absolutely emotionally drained. He sits beside her in silence. The simple act seems to be enough as she leans into him in her own silent show of support. They sit like that until the sun rises waking Nora. The redhead just watches them, smiling to herself for several minutes before loudly yawning. Ruby stretches getting up to begin packing camp up.

Several days pass with the same routine playing out. Jaune never realizes that the tiny reaper watches him train nightly. She's desperately trying to figure out how to help him. He's torturing himself and she's helpless to do anything about it. Jaune on the other hand has begun looking forward to their quiet fireside time each night. He's also been actively working to keep his promise as well. He doesn't shy away from fun happy moments as much. There are a few times when the guilt and anger threaten to overtake him. When the feelings wash over him he tries to actively remember his conversation with Ren. They even pass through a settlement and have an afternoon of mindless fun in it's arcade. Jaune doesn't pull away and his eyes don't darken at all that day.

Things seem to be taking a small turn for the better. Jaune is pleased with his improvement when they face one of the rare packs of grimm they encounter. He had managed to bisect a beowolf that thought it could lunge at Ruby's unguarded back while she was distracted fighting a nevermore. With his reflexes and overall strength improving he had begun to finally feel like he measured up to his companions, at least somewhat. Nora had taken note of his happier demeanor, deciding again to have a chat with Ruby. She was fairly certain the tiny reaper wasn't aware of what Nora feels she can plainly see.

They are between towns again. Jaune and Ruby are pouring over the map, she still isn't the best at reading them. Jaune has been working with her teaching her the ins and outs of reading the thing. Even Ren can't help but smile at the scene. Looking over to Nora she flashes him a smile of her own. A squealing roar stops everyone in their tracks. Their weapons are all drawn and in no time they are surrounded by a herd of borbatusk. "Ugh, I hate fighting these things." Ruby whines before they all launch into the pig grimm. The boar grimm were particularly hard creatures to fight. It's nearly impossible to dispatch them unless they are able to get them to expose their vulnerable underbellies. They are doing a decent job at keeping them at bay for the most part.

A few spin attack at the same time one manages to knock Ruby into a nearby tree. Jaune is at her side in seconds and fends the creature off while she regains her bearings. He finds an opening and runs it through as Ruby stands rubbing her shoulder sore from the hit. He places his hand on her shoulder gently and she smiles a thanks to him. "Just be careful okay?" He smiles back. The two feel a subtle warming where his hand rests on her shoulder. The soreness is gone nearly instantly. Neither of them notice the brief soft gold glow of his hand. They nod at each other and spring back into the fight. The last of the creatures dispatched the group get back to the business of walking. They are laughing with each other sharing their favorite moments from the battle.

The group are really into their conversation and not paying attention to the darkening sky. A loud caw from a crow catches their attention. "I swear that bird's following us." Jaune points out earning a laugh from Ruby. "Pfft, all crows look alike." She waves him off. He swears the thing puffs up offended. They hadn't realized it had gotten so dark already. They hastily setup camp. They need to get the fire going to both for warmth but also to keep the grimm at bay. Jaune watches as Ruby sets out her sleeping bag. Her fluffing it out causes her cloak to ruffle in its breeze. Jaune's face falls the once perfect edges now tattered and frayed.

"Ruby, when did your cape get ripped?" He asks walking over to her expecting some sort of adverse reaction from the silver eyed girl. Ren and Nora take notice too expecting the same. They catch each others eye and share a look. they'll be there if she needs them.

"Huh? My cape?" Ruby questions. She unhooks the garment and holds it up to inspect it. She appraises the damage and hmms to herself. "Well look at that it is ripped. I guess it must have happened today." She shrugs and with a flourish secures it back around her shoulders.

"Aren't you upset?" The blonde boy is worried.

Ruby shrugs again. "Not really, it was bound to happen sooner or later, besides now it kinda matches Uncle Qrows cape. It looks cooler now!" She smiles up at him. Nora releases an anxious breath she had been holding in. Jaune drops the subject but can't get the image out of his mind. Something just feels inherently wrong about her cloak being torn. He puzzles on it for a long while. He is quiet the rest of the evening. Thankfully no one brings it up. Sleep does not come easily to him that night. He wakes at every noise and breeze. He watches Ruby nearly the entire time she has her watch shift. His mind plays over the events of the day trying desperately to figure out when her cloak got torn. He becomes utterly fixated on it.

He's actually thankful when its his watch shift. He has the last watch tonight. Once he's sure Ruby is sound asleep he slinks off to train again. He runs through the video several times. The space between the video ending and rewinding he takes his stance ready to start. In that moment he sees the incident. Her cape was torn when the borbatusk knocked her into that tree. The thing only got to her because he wasn't strong enough to get it before it got her. The remaining piece of the puzzle now falls in place too. He was upset about the tear in the cloak because he hasn't ever thought of it as a mere piece of fabric. In his minds eye the cape is an extension of Ruby herself. The tear in the fabric becoming tangible evidence in his failings. The images that fill his mind when the video starts are now Pyrrha's face as she pushes him into the locker and Ruby's torn cape. The progress he's made seems meaningless now. He throws himself into training emotions worn raw again.

Nora wakes to the morning sun, out of habit she looks to the campfire. To her confusion she doesn't find Jaune and Ruby sitting quietly side by side. The fire has all but burned out, sitting up she spies Ruby sound asleep and Jaune's bag empty. Nora doesn't like this at all. The fire low, or the empty sleeping bag, if it were one or the other she could explain it away. She calls the camp awake.

"Jaune's missing" She calls. Ren and Ruby's eyes fly open. The three are up on their feet in seconds.

"Guys, be quiet just for a second. I have an idea to find him." Ruby offers and though confused Ren and Nora do allow her the quiet she asked for. "Ruby closes her eyes listening for several long minutes. The sound is faint but its there. He went farther away than usual. Ruby opens her eyes and sighs. "I know where he is." Nora begins to speak but Ruby holds her hand up. "I'll go get him, you two please stay here." She pleads with them.

Nora and Ren furrow their eyebrows in confusion. "But, why?" The redhead asks quietly.

"Do you trust me?" Ruby asks in return.

"With our lives." Ren steps forward placing a hand on Nora's shoulder. The three share a look. Ruby nods and walks off towards the sound. She finds him still training. He hasn't noticed her, a small part of her is glad for that fact. She sighs and searches for the words she is going to need. She takes a few deep breaths to calm her prickling nerves. She steps into the clearing and calls out his name. He doesn't seem to register her at all. She calls out again a bit louder. He's either ignoring her or so utterly focused he's drowned out the rest of the world. The look on his face is utterly heartbreaking she can see the rage, depression and fear. Still, she can't focus on that. She calls his name louder even though she's closer now. It still has no effect.

She has to switch her strategy. Every fiber in her being is telling her no, but this is the only option she can think of. His eyes are unfocused his ears unhearing. She can only hope she can snap him out of this without hurting either of them. She sighs and steels her nerves, its with great difficulty that she manages to not retrieve Crescent Rose from her holster. She sprints at the boy when he finishes another sword strike. She crashes into his side knocking him to the ground with her.

His brain and body take long seconds to reconnect. He isn't sure at first what just hit him almost out of reflex he shouts "Let go of me!" He shoves hard pushing the weight off. A familiar "oof" registers. The two of them move to sitting positions.

"Remind me to never do that again. I've been thrown into softer walls." Ruby grouses rubbing her forehead where it connected with his chest plate.

Jaune is still in a bit of a daze. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"It's morning and you weren't at camp." She points out simply.

The video turns over and rings through the clearing again. Jaune's eyes widen. He finds himself pinned down by her gaze. The sigh she heaves is tired and weary. "Ruby, I'm sorry." He begins. She shakes her head at him.

"Jaune, this has to stop." She motions towards his scroll. "If you want to train we can train together, but this? This isn't what Pyrrha would have wanted for you." She stops to take a few calming breaths her emotions becoming as frazzled and frayed as her cloak.

The flash of anger he feels startles even himself. It's not directed at Ruby by any means but himself. "I wasn't strong enough." He mutters bitterly and darkly.

She doesn't like the direction he's taking this. "Jaune" She calls out softly hoping her gentle tone will soothe him.

"She protected me." He grits out beginning to stand.

"Stop it Jaune." Her voice has a hint of warning to it that she didn't intend.

They are both standing. Jaune's eyes are wide and he begins pacing. She desperately tries to think of the words she needs to help him.

"I have to get stronger. I have to." He repeats over and over the volume of his voice raising each time.

Ruby finally catches both of his shoulders she plants both of her feet firmly on the ground. "Jaune that's enough" She shouts. "Look at yourself Jaune! Do you think She saved you just for you to torture yourself like this every night."

His eyes narrow in anger, not at her he' so incredibly angry at himself and he can't take it ant longer. He lashes out, his best friend the innocent bystander of his ire. "What would you know." He mutters.

"what?" She asks confused.

"I said what would you know?" He speaks even louder.

Ruby releases his shoulders and takes a step back. "Jaune, I don't understand"

He cuts her off. "Of course you don't understand!" He motions wildly. "You don't understand at all."

This is clearly something he needs to get off of his chest. She switches her tone to gentle. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me about. I'm here for you."

He laughs, but it's a harsh humorless laugh. "Just like you were there for her that night?" His eyes widen as the words leave his mouth. That barb was meant for himself. He's brought back to his senses by her gasp. Her face has gone pale and tears pool at the corner of her eyes. "Ruby, I.." He starts reaching towards her. She shakes her head and disappears in a flurry of rose petals. He shouts her name and doubles over in pain as something solid connects with his midsection. The squawk of the blackbird in the distance somehow manages to sound angry.

"Ren?" He gasps out confused. The hard look on Ren's face takes him aback. "I deserved that, what are you doing here?"

"We heard yelling." Nora growls at him.

"I wasn't mad at her." Jaune says sadly.

"I know" Ren says kindly. "Lets go find her so you can apologize." Jaune can only nod in response.

A/N: Holy cats, Batman. I told you the muse was in a mood. We've also seen in show Jaune lashing out in anger and saying something he doesn't mean, so this feels pretty in character. Am I a mean authoress leaving a cliffhanger? Yea, but that's where the muse wanted a break. So… If you're enjoying leave a review, if you have ideas or concerns leave a pm. I'm happy to listen. My guy The Exiled Darkness has give n me much of the inspiration for the scenes so far. Though this chap is solely the muses fault. Lastly, this is at most like three months after the fall of Beacon, so things are still pretty fresh for our young knight.


	8. Chapter 8: Fireside Talks

A/N: The muse has been given carbs and root beer, maybe that will convince her to be nice to our group now.

The trio search the edges of the clearing but they find no trace of Ruby. They decide to head back to camp in hopes that Ruby will either be there, or show up soon after they do. A small dark corner of Jaune's brain is terrified she's abandoned them because of him. He does his best to ignore that part. They walk in silence emerging from the tree line into the camp they see her. Ren and Nora sigh in relief, Jaune is equal parts relived and ashamed. Ruby has her back to them tending the fire. She either hasn't heard them or is ignoring them. The three stand in the silence for several minutes.

Nora, having lost her patience with Jaune, gives him a not so gentle push to get him moving. He shoots her an offended look that fades when she gives him a look that definitely screams "Try me" He nods at the redhead and walks over towards Ruby. Ren and Nora share a look an settle on their sleeping bags watching as Jaune wrestles with himself for the courage to break the silence. He thinks hard and settles next to her silently. Ruby turns her head to meet his gaze. To his surprise the look on her face is soft and patient.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"I know." She whispers back.

"I wasn't mad at you." He whispers back.

"I know." She replies back.

"I.. I'm frustrated with myself and, I didn't mean to take it out on you." He rubs his neck.

"I know." She returns again.

"You know, you're not making this any easier." He deadpans.

"Nope." She chirps. It catches everyone off guard. Jaune's eyes widen understanding.

"You were never upset with me at all, were you?" Jaune half expects another "nope" in response but she just shakes her head. "Why did you run off?"

She sighs and turns her head a little to see his face better. "I didn't know what else to do. I had already knocked the sense back into you.. my head still hurts from that by the way." She grouches at him pointing to her forehead "Trying to talk to you wasn't working, so I did the only other thing I could think of and gave you space. I knew what you were saying wasn't aimed at me."

"I made you cry though, I'm sorry." He looks her in the eyes to try and show his sincerity.

"Well, yes and no…" She begins, his confused look is something she finds great pleasure in right now. "I only cried a little, but I wasn't crying because of you. I was sad for you, and frustrated that I didn't know how to help." She explains.

"Still, I'm really sorry for everything, forgive me?" His eyes search hers.

"Do you even have to ask?" She asks wryly.

"I mean, yes?" He returns confused.

She can't help but laugh out of sheer relief. He almost, almost sounds like the old Jaune in this moment. She leans against him the way she had in days prior. "Of course I do." She whispers.

"Hey, Ruby?" He murmurs, she hmms in response. "Thank you."

She turns her face up to look at him again. "For what?"

"For being you." He explains. She rolls her eyes at him but smiles.

Nora grins ear to ear. This went better than she could have imagined in her wildest dreams. Ren is smiling too. He isn't honestly sure what he expected, but it wasn't this and he's really glad for it. A crow settles in a nearby tree. Ren swears it smirks at him. Maybe Jaune is onto something and that bird is following them. He shakes his head to clear the thought. Ridiculous he thinks.

It's not long after that Team Ranger head off for the day. There's a bit of awkwardness as Jaune overcompensates for the mornings outburst. Ruby fusses at him that he doesn't need to worry and he does his best to comply. The forest they are traveling in becomes unnervingly quiet. They stop listening for any sound at all. Its unnerving, the group are startled by a loud caw from a blackbird. It dive bombs them several times. It finally yanks on Ruby's hood. "Crazy bird! Get away from here! " Jaune shouts waving his arms at it. " I think it wants us to leave." Ren offers. The group shrug and head off at a fast pace, the eerie quietness of the forest spurring them on. The group will never see the satisfied smirk of Qrow and the pile of unlucky bandits he saves them from.

They setup for the night several hours later and, for the first time in a very long time Jaune doesn't sneak off to train. No, tonight he will dutifully stay at the camp. He is still harboring guilt from his outburst this morning. When Ruby ran off he had honestly been sure he had unintentionally ruined their friendship. Yet, there she is sound asleep, still with them as if the words were never uttered. He understands though, had the roles been reversed, he likes to think he would have been just as forgiving. He peers up at the cloudless sky. "I can't keep doing this to them, or to myself, but, what can I do?" He thinks up at the moon as if it had all the answers. He sits thinking for several long minutes when a rustling catches his attention.

Turning his head towards the noise. He watches confused as she sits up and rubs her forehead sighing. She scans the camp and smiles when she sees him. He has a thought and walks over to the campfire and settles in. He turns his head towards her, its an invitation she accepts. He smiles when she settles next to him and leans into his shoulder.

"Did I wake you?" He whispers.

She shakes her head. "Bad dream."

"I'm sorry." He murmurs. "wanna talk about it?"

"Not tonight" She returns.

"okay" He thinks for a minute and wraps his arm around her shoulders. She relaxes at his side as they sit in quiet companionship. Sunrise comes and with it Nora wakes. Jaune hears the rustling of her bag. He turns his head and with his free hand places a finger to his lips and looks over to Ruby, sound asleep on his shoulder. Nora nods acknowledging she understands. The young knight returns his gaze to the sleeping girl. Nora smiles a gentle smile at the back of her friends and lays back down resolving to give them a bit longer. Jaune especially needs these moments of peace. Ruby wakes not long after yawning sleepily. Her face twists in confusion for a second as her sleep addled brain makes sense of her surroundings. She smiles sleepily and turns her face towards "Good morning." Jaune smiles back "good morning sleepy head." He murmurs back. She crinkles her eyes at him and his heart flutters. He doesn't get to think about why as with Ruby awake now Nora can get them up and going for the day.

A/N: fluffy goodness to balance last chapter out.


	9. Chapter 9: Upgrade

A/N:

A few more weeks pass mostly without incident. Jaune has returned to his nightly trainings in secret. Though he is careful of his mindset now. He has added in a bit of meditation before and after. He had scared himself with his previous outburst and was doing his best to not let it happen again. The group were yet again in a charming little settlement. Their supplies and funds had ran quite low so the stay in this little town would end up being longer than usual. The mission boards in this town had plenty of work for unlicensed huntsmen as well. With plenty of work, and plenty of sleep the team was in high spirits lately. The stress of not needing to watch their back for grimm and bandits at night was very much needed.

Ranger had just finished their last job of the day. A simple matter of clearing a few lancers from a local farmers land. The job went very smoothly, he managed to take down as many of the things as Ruby had, not that he was counting or anything. He takes in the town as they slowly stroll the streets. It's quite charming the little shops are all quite warm and welcoming. The people are friendly and the entire place just feels cozy and safe. He makes a conscious effort to focus on the present when they are in towns, as much for his own benefit as for his teammates. The foursome are sitting in a small café eating dinner and chatting. Ruby telling the story of how she designed Crescent Rose, it sparks something he's been mulling over in his head for a while.

"Hey Ruby, I've been thinking of adding some modifications to my shield and sword. I'm not that great with designs but I have a few ideas. Would you mind helping me out?" He begins.

Ruby's eyes light up "I thought you'd never ask!" She cheers! "Are you thinking ranged or are you wanting to stick close to the classics? Are you looking to add weight or make it lighter?" She rattles off questions one after the other. Nora's jaw even drops at the speed the tiny reaper speaks at right now. Ren sits back amused and amazed. Ruby had produced a pen and paper and had already mocked up a pretty accurate representation of Crocea Mors. It looked like an outright blueprint complete with a mock up of what the mechanism in the shield most likely looked like. She appraises her work before handing it over to Jaune. "Does this look about right? This is the base model of course, can't make modifications if its not right."

Jaune looks over the sketch, but honestly calling it a sketch seemed degrading. The pictures were in perfect scale and accurate to the last detail. He is absolutely blown away. He had always known the girl was a prodigy, but seeing her in action with her eyes blaze and watching the gears turn in her head he couldn't help but be overcome with admiration and adoration. "Wow, this is amazing Ruby, yea I'd say that's exactly right." Ruby beams up at him clearly proud of her work. He can't help but return a soft smile of his own. Ruby announces they're going to the weapons store now bouncing out of the diner without waiting on an answer.

Jaune follows her movements still at the table and holding onto the sketch. He's brought out of his reverie by Nora snapping her fingers in front of his face. He actually blushes embarrassed to which Nora smirks. "What?" He demands. "Nothing" she says simply walking off towards Ruby. Jaune looks to Ren who just shrugs. The weapons store was one of the bigger ones they had come across on their travels. it's honestly almost overwhelming in the variety they carry. "What are we doing here again?" The young knight asks.

"So you can get some ideas for your modifications of course, that and we are low on dust rounds." Ruby's eyes trace each weapon in her field of view. The look of pure contentment on her face. "Here, take this and write down any ideas you have while we're here." She hands him the notebook from earlier. She levels him with a serious look. "It's best to do this part alone, just put in whatever speaks to you. I'm going to look around, come find me when you're done okay?"

Jaune nods and makes his way to the swords along the wall, not really sure of what to do. He taps the paper with the pen a few times absently staring at the selection. A patron passes behind him causing the light to glint off of one of the displays. It catches his eye and he begins to understand what she wants from him. He slowly works his way through the store making notes and drawing crude sketches. He stops along the way to chat with Ren and Nora, the two are discussing different dust rounds they might implement. The idea of Jaune modifying his weapon got Nora to thinking Magnhild could do with an upgrade too. They are in the shop for several hours when Jaune is finally satisfied with his notes.

He finds Nora and Ren in much the same place he left them. The shop keeper showing them several items and giving his input on what might work for Nora's ideas. "Hi guys, has anyone seen Ruby? I must have walked the store three times over and I don't see her." The shop keeper laughs. "So she belongs to you lot eh?" The shop keeper is met by three confused faces. "She's been keeping my boy on his toes all evening. Never thought I'd see the day he'd be out matched by a bigger weapons fan than himself, let alone a cute little girl. They're in the far corner behind the staffs." He motions to the rear of the store.

"Thanks" The blonde boy manages before stalking off towards the back of the store. Nora and Ren nod at each other walking briskly to catch up. If the look in Jaunes eyes was anything to go by they needed to be nearby just in case. As they close the distance they begin hearing the coos and squees coming from the corner. Nora rolls her eyes smiling, Ruby sounded the way most other girls sounded in the presence of a baby. Jaune tenses up at the turn past the display of staffs. His fists are clenched and he's definitely actively trying to control his breathing.

Nora and Ren round the corner and are met with the sight of Ruby and who they assume is the shop keeps son. He's holding up a shotgun crossbow hybrid for Ruby to inspect. She leans in close to inspect it her eyes glowing and huge smile on her face. "It's so cool! Does it take small or medium dust rounds? Ohhh can it use dust tipped arrows?" She asks shaking the boys arm excitedly. "Yea, yea, it can even be modified to take the large rounds too!" He explains pointing to the back of the weapon. "So cool!" The two chorus together.

Jaune clears his throat causing Ruby to look up. "Hey Jaune! Is it time to go?" She asks smile not fading. The young knight simply turns walking away. Ruby blinks confused "Thanks for showing me the weapons Chase." She waves before taking off towards Jaune.

"What just happened?" Ren asks confused. Nora smirks, "Don't worry about it." She smiles dragging Ren out of the store. They catch up with the other two easily. Ruby has somehow already managed to get the notebook from Jaune and is appraising the notes and sketches. The blonde boy seeming to already relaxed just being out of the store. Ren and Nora hang back a little watching as Ruby's questions and praise of his ideas brings Jaune out of whatever overcame him in the store. Nora chuckles quietly to herself, skipping down the street and smiling. Ren quirks an eyebrow at the redheaded girl. "I'll tell you later." She says with a wink, the dark haired boy can only smile in return.

Ruby has completely overtaken the little desk in their lodge room. She's sketching and hmming to herself after having had a long talk with Jaune about what he'd like the modifications to be. Her three companions being captivated by this side of her. Jaune allowing naked admiration to show on his face. Nora takes time to glance in his direction now and again, each time she lets out a small happy noise just loud enough for Ren to hear. It's then that Ren catches on to what Nora is thinking. He smiles at her but harbors a bit of worry in the back of his mind. He doesn't get to mull it over much as Ruby stands up triumphantly. She nods sharply at her drawing and announces "It's perfect!"

She's practically vibrating with excitement as she calls the group over to view her newest masterpiece. Their jaws all drop. She's got schematics, materials needed, how to swap the shields mechanism to work with the mods. She has every detail worked out to perfection down to the arcs on the shield where she has it drawn fully opened. There is only one detail he can't place. "Ruby, this is amazing, how did you even come up with this design? It's so far beyond what I dared to even hope for."

She smiles proudly reveling in the praise. "I just thought about you and Crocea Mors. She really likes you, ya know? So I just listened to what she was telling me and drew that. Do you like it?"

"I'm completely blown away. I do have a question though." He looks to her and she raises her eyebrow at him. "This bit here." He motions to the bottom of the drawing of the fully opened shield. "It's beautiful, a little familiar even, what is it?"

She smiles a gentle sad smile that seems quite out of place. "Go sit with Ren and Nora and ill show you." Her somber tone catches them all off guard but he does as instructed. They watch as she retrieves her pack from under her bed. She works to gently pull out something. Her back is to them but whatever it is causes her to take several deep breaths. She brings the object to her chest hugging it almost protectively before turning around. When she faces them they can tell she's actively trying to keep herself from crying and their faces fill with concern. She walks over to Jaune silently and almost reverently she places a small bundle covered in red fabric in his lap. She steps back a few paces and looks him in the eyes. "Open it." She says barely above a whisper.

All eyes turn to the young knight as he gently unwraps the bundle. The three gasp when he brings up Pyrrhas golden circlet. He can do nothing but stare for several long minutes. It takes great effort to tear his eyes away from it but he does to find hers. "how?" He breathes out.

She sighs. "Uncle Qrow said I had it when he found me. I.. I don't remember going over to it, but I must have after…." She shakes her head not willing or able to continue that train of thought. "I was going to take it to Argus, after we got done at Haven. I thought I could give it to her family, you know?" She stops to calm herself. Her companions wait patiently, sensing she isn't done. "I've thought about it a lot, and.. Jaune, I think she'd want you to have it. She was your partner, and I thought, maybe this way, she could always be at your side." Ruby breaks and begins crying quietly, in seconds Jaune is up wrapping her in his arms also in tears. "Thank you" he chokes out, the two are joined by Ren and Nora in a tangle of arms they comfort each other.

A/N: Man, I made myself cry. This chapter was an emotional rollercoaster.


	10. Chapter 10: Slipup

A/N: Time to see what our group wants to get up to today. We're going to skip ahead a bit. Lets say this is after Ranger fight the geist.

Ruby was angry, fuming and also distraught. Ranger had been ambushed by a group of bandits earlier in the day. The tussle to no ones surprise attracted a pack of grimm. In one particularly unlucky turn of events, a beowolf had gotten its jaws around Crescent Rose and bit down hard cracking the handle of her beloved weapon along with its barrel. Thankfully the group were hours from a small town which would hopefully have a machine shop. Jaune wasn't sure what he could do for her current state. He was beating himself up over the incident, if he had been stronger or faster he could have gotten to the beast before it had gotten to his partner. The young knight didn't even bother correcting his rambling mind.

Through the months he had begun thinking of Ruby as his partner. He had dismissed the thought the first few times he thought of the tiny reaper in that frame, but, honestly somehow it felt right and made him feel warm. He hated seeing her like this, it was frustrating to not know how to help. It occurs to him suddenly this must have been how Ruby felt that day in the clearing. Nora was doing her best to distract Ruby from her tunnel vision on her broken weapon. The desired results were only briefly rewarded. The redhead looks Ren, he gives her a helpless look in return. Nora sighs and returns to his side, the worry on her face doesn't ease.

Jaune gives the two a reassuring smile bringing his eyes up from the map. "Good news guys, we're only about an hour from the settlement now!" The news seems to improve Ruby's mood a bit. It was early in the day and the town being so close meant she may just be able to fix her baby today. The thought of being without her weapon, even overnight was not something she was not comfortable with. In the event of an attack she was essentially a sitting duck. Her team would undoubtedly protect her, she just didn't want to be a burden. She sighs looking up at Jaune, he reaches out placing a hand on her shoulder as if sensing her inner turmoil. "It's gonna be okay, we're making good time today." Just like that her sour mood vanishes. She realizes she's being silly and protecting their own is what teams do. She smiles back "thanks" Nora makes a small happy noise behind them, Ren rolls his eyes playfully at her.

The group head to the machining shop before even checking into the hunters lodge. It's pretty nice, not quite as nice as the one at Signal, but not many shops compare honestly. She rents a table and sets up carefully dismantling Crescent Rose. She sends the rest of the team off. This is likely going to take her the rest of the day, she says hanging her cloak on a nearby hook. This is something she prefers to work alone on. She needs to be able to hear the metal talk to her. The three leave her to fixing her baby.

The trio rent their room and settle in to await the return of their fourth. Nora watches in amusement as Jaune becomes more and more antsy as time passes. She and Ren are trying to distract him by playing card games. The blonde boy has lost every round finding he can't focus on the game. He takes to pacing the room while Ren and Nora continue to play and chat among themselves.

"What's taking her so long?" Jaune whines dragging his hand over his face.

Ren cocks his head towards Jaune. "She said she'd likely be there the rest of the day." Ren draws a card from the deck.

"What if something goes wrong? She's all alone in a strange town!" The blonde motions towards the window.

"She has her scroll, and the local area tower is working,. Ruby'll call if something happens." Nora points out while shuffling the cards in her hand.

"What if the machine shop gets robbed while she's still weaponless? She's not good at hand to hand combat" Jaune paces again both hands on his head."

"Then, she has plenty of things to use as improvised weapons. There's always her semblance too." Nora points out logically while placing a pair of cards down in front of her. "I'm sure she's perfectly safe."

The question and answer game goes on for thirty minutes. Ren and Nora patiently answer his ideas with logic. Nora is getting a little fed up, even if his worrying over Ruby strikes her as quite adorable.

Jaune has been quietly pacing for a few minutes. Nora and Ren finish their game and put away the cards. Jaune sighs "What if…"

"Oh, for the love of Remnant! Would you just admit you like her already!" Nora grouches interrupting him.

"NORA!" Ren scolds.

The redheaded girls eyes go wide and her hands fly to her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." She half whispers.

Jaune stops dead in his tracks. His hands fall to his side, wide eyed and jaw hanging open several seconds pass as his brain and mouth start up again. "I…like her?" He repeats dumbly.

Nora rolls her eyes. "Obviously, I mean, look at yourself you've worked yourself into a ball of nerves just because she isn't in eyesight."

"Nora, you shouldn't… I mean, maybe now isn't the best time?" Ren attempts to derail Nora.

"I, wait? Ren? you think so too?" Jaune asks confused.

Ren rubs his neck feeling a bit embarrassed. "I have seen the signs for a while." He tries to. Keep his answer ambiguous.

Jaune sits on his bed with a sigh and shakes his head. "No, that can't be right, we're friends, teammates, family.. Of course I'm worried when she isn't around."

Nora has a knowing smirk on her face. "Oh really? Did you freak out like this when Ren and I were out for half a day at the last town?" Jaune just looks at her in silence. "Exactly." Nora points out.

"You're wrong, I mean of course I like her, she's my friend?" Jaune shrugs.

"Jaune, a few months ago, when you had the incident in the forest.. what started it?" Ren decides the damage is done, so he may as well walk his friend through his confusion.

Jaune drops his head at the memory. "Ruby's cloak.. seeing it torn felt like seeing her injured." The three of them had talked the incident through when they were searching for the silver eyed girl. "That doesn't mean I..like her..like her. What would she see in me anyway if I did?"

"Jaune, you dummy. You're a great guy, you know that don't you?" Nora asks softly.

"I'm a great guy am I? After what happened with Pyrrha? The way I was blind to her affections until it was too late?" His eyes have narrowed and his voice has a dangerous sharp tone to it.

"Jaune." Nora warns.

"What? You wanna tell me how stupid I was to miss all the signs? You wanna tell me I'm just using Ruby as a replacement for Pyrrha?" His voice is gradually increasing in volume. "Jaune, no, of course not." Nora starts gently. "Stop beating yourself up like this. You deserve happiness too." Seeing him like this was heartbreaking.

Jaune stands. "What would you know? She stuffed me in that stupid locker and ran off to her death and I'm just supposed to sit here getting a second chance at love when she didn't get a first?" He was seething mad. The knight hadn't realized he had stalked across the room until Ren filled his field of vison. The dark haired boy serving as a protective buffer between Jaune and Nora. Jaune blinks and his face falls. "I'm sorry Nora." He speaks gently.

"It's alright, are you okay now?" She pokes her head around Ren so she can look him over.

"I don't know, maybe." Jaune returns to his bed and Ren settles back beside Nora. "I don't know what came over me." There is silence for a beat. "This has to be a phase." Nora laughs interrupting him.

"Jaune, I've been watching you for months." She points out Ren sighs exasperated.

"No, I'm serious, think about it. Ruby's letter came to us on the second worst day of my life. I think I latched onto her as a beacon of hope. What if I am just using her as a replacement, or like a rebound? That wouldn't be fair to her."

"You're not that kind of person Jaune, don't minimize your feelings like that. Its not fair, to either of you." Ren points out.

Jaune meets Ren's gaze and sighs. "You're right Ren, I need to face this head on. It's going to take a while. I have to be sure if this.. whatever it is.. if it's real.. you know? Let me have some time and please, please don't tell Ruby?"

Nora crosses her arms on her chest and smiles. "Only if you promise you'll put actual effort into figuring it out, deal?"

Jaune nods. "Deal. I'm going on a walk, I need to do some thinking. Ill be back in a while. Ok?" Ren and Nora nod and smile at him and he leaves the room, then the building. He walks for a while mulling everything over. He finds a secluded little park and plops down at the base of a tree. His knees are to his chest and his head is leaned back on the tree. He sighs looking up at the darkening sky through the leaves of the tree. " I'll just be a disappointment to her in the end." He speaks out loud to the tree.

"Something on your mind kid?" A deep voice floats over from the other side of the tree.

He doesn't know why he decides to answer, but he does. "Girl problems." He states simply.

The voice gives a short gruff laugh. "I know how that is, got plenty myself. What's the damage?"

"I think I like this girl, she's pretty, and smart, strong, selfless and kind." Jaune pauses.

"So what's the problem? Afraid she doesn't like you back?" The voice questions.

"I… actually hadn't thought of that until just now.. but no, that's not the problem." The blonde answers.

"Then, what is it? In general I find talking these things through helps. Not that my advice is the best mind you." The voice challenges.

"There was someone before. I she liked me, maybe even loved me. I didn't know until it was too late. I lost her and now I'm worried I might be using Ruby as a replacement." Jaune almost swears he hears the voice sputter. He doesn't turn to check. There seems to be a mutual unspoken pact between them to stay on their own side of the tree.

"Kid, I know a thing or two about how you're feelin' more than you know. That line of thinking you're on? I'm not gonna say I don't understand, because I do, more than you can imagine. The places you're taking your mind? It's a sure way to end up like me. A drunk loaner regretting all his missed chances and cursing his own bad luck."

"Sounds like you know from experience." Jaune sighs.

The voice returns a sigh of his own. "Yea, I lost my partner years ago. it's not something you really get over so much as something you learn to live with. The way I see it, liking a pretty girl, that's a pretty good way to start."

"You lost your partner.. as in" Jaune begins but the voice interrupts.

"She died, I can't say it's something I've ever forgiven myself for."

"I'm sorry, I know how that feels. Why tell me though?" Jaune is genuinely curious.

"I saw you coming a mile away, came as a bit of a shock to see the expression see every day in the mirror on a strangers face. You're young yet, maybe I just didn't want to see you end up like this old bird. "

"What am I supposed to do then? What if it turns out in the long run that I am just using her? She's probably the best friend I've ever had. I couldn't stand it if I hurt her. Not only that, I don't think I deserve a second chance at… the liking a girl thing.. I was too dense to see the signs the first go round." Jaune pauses.

"I feel like there's another and in there." The voice prods.

Jaune sighs. " I'm worried I'm not strong enough to protect her when the time comes. We're travelling, and there have already been times she's gotten hurt because of a mistake on my part."

"Now we're getting to the meat of it. To address your first point, are you the kind of person who uses others for his own gain?"

"No, not intentionally." Jaune returns

"Second question, would the girl you lost want you wallowing in your own misery like this?" The voice asks.

"No, she would probably lecture me for half a day for being so ridiculous." Jaune smiles.

"The girl you think you like, is she the kind of girl that needs protecting?" The voice tosses the idea.

Jaune chuckles. "No, not at all, she's amazing in a fight, as long as she has her weapon of course. She doesn't need protecting." Jaune thinks for a minute. "She needs an equal, not a protector."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Last question, How do you feel about her. That's not something you need to tell me. That's something you need to answer for yourself. I'm going to leave you with a bit of wisdom. Don't get so caught up in the past that you overlook what's staring you down in the present."

" I understand, thanks, for the chat." Jaune stands leaving the park. He looks around trying to catch sight of the helpful stranger, he only sees a few blackbirds in the distance.

He returns to the lodge and is greeted by Ren and Nora.

"Feeling better after your walk?" Nora asks looking up from her scroll.

"Yea, I am, can I tell you guys something? It has to stay a secret for now though." Ren and Nora nod. "Nora, you were wrong, I don't like Ruby." Nora's jaw drops and she looks crestfallen. "I think I love her." Nora's face is instantaneously split by an ear to ear grin. She launches herself at Jaune wrapping him in a hug congratulating him.

Ren smiles "It's honestly about time you figured it out." He calls out laughing . "So, now that you know, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, at least not yet. The mission is too important to Ruby right now. There are also some other things I need to sort through before I tell her. We have a deal though remember, no one tells her." The two nod at Jaune, the three share a smile.

There's a knock on the door followed by a familiar voice. "Hello? Is this the right room?" Jaune walks over to the door opening it with a smile.

"Hey Ruby, how's Crescent Rose?" He takes the sight of her in, she's covered in metal shavings, dirt, paint and grime and in all his life he'd never seen a prettier sight.

"Good as new!" She cheers with a smile. "Took a little longer than I thought, but my baby is back in one piece! So what'd I miss?" Nora laughs, Ren and Jaune sputter and blush. Ruby raises an eyebrow at the trio but doesn't have a chance to think on it much when her stomach growls loudly. "ugg, I forgot to eat, I'm starving!" Jaune laughs "Well then, lets all go get food together." he suggests. Nora cheers whole heartedly agreeing.

A/N: Nora, Nora, Nora you totally did that on purpose. Stalker Qrow is a cool guy. Heh.


	11. Chapter 11: Day Off

A/N: That mini heart attack when the tornado sirens go off, but its just Wednesday – Testing day for you folks that don't live in tornado alley. Geez.. The muse is being quite a brat for this chapter. I've been 500 plus words in three times and she shouts "nope, I don't like it" at me. So the entire thing gets deleted. Such is life, I suppose.

Jaune woke the next morning feeling much more content than he had in months. There was still a lot weighing on his mind of course. Looking over towards Ruby's bed he's not really surprised to see it empty. He is of course well aware of her waking often from bad dreams. He slips out of bed quietly so not to wake the still sleeping Ren and Nora. He finds a note on her bed that she's headed to the towns dojo. The blonde boy pulls on his boots and heads out looking for her. He laughs to himself somehow knowing she had just been itching to test Crescent Rose's new handle and barrel. He finds the dojo easily enough and it's no surprise he does indeed find her there in the middle of sparring with another patron.

He stands slack jawed as she is actually managing to keep what looks to be a professional huntress on her toes. Ruby misses a strike and the huntress exploits the opening disarming the small girl. A kick to Ruby's midsection sends her flying and the huntress ends the match with her spear at Ruby's nose. Jaune is taken by surprise when the huntress boops Ruby's nose with the point of her weapon. Ruby rolls her eyes and allows the huntress to help her up.

"You know, I distinctly remember giving you explicit instructions to work on hand to hand combat." The huntress half teases half scolds.

"Yea.. but I'm not made for hand to hand combat! I don't need it as long as I have my baby!" Ruby whines back. Jaune can't help but laugh, it catches both Ruby and the huntresses attention. " Oh, hey Jaune!" The tiny reaper waves him over. "Professor Tanzanite, this is Jaune, he's one of the people travelling with me!"

"You two know each other?" He asks.

"Yep, I was her first year sparring teacher back at Signal." The huntress offers. "She was making pretty good progress until second semester, once she fashioned her weapon..well…" Ruby laughs a bit embarrassed. The professors scroll beeps, pulling it out she frowns. "Sorry kids, gotta go. Be careful out there, and Ruby, I'll let your dad know I ran into you when I get back to Patch." She waves leaving them in a hurry.

"Bye Professor! Be safe!" Ruby calls after the woman. "Never know who you're gonna run into huh? It was good to see her though." She turns looking to Jaune, an odd sort of far away look in her eyes.

Jaune smiles softly at her "Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Yes!" She cheers with no hesitation. He smiles warmly back at her. They walk down the street Jaune can't even feel guilty at taking the opportunity to have some alone time with Ruby.. not that this was a date or anything he thinks to himself. They find a cozy diner and settle in. The waitress takes their orders. Their breakfast is pleasant as they laugh and talk about random things that cross their minds. The young knight is struck by how natural this feels. He really is unquestionably in love with the little silver eyed girl, and yet there's something holding him back. His scroll rings, Ren and Nora are up. They had planned today as a rest and Relaxation day and were looking for the missing pair. They arrange to meet up and explore the town together.

When they leave the little diner they are nearly trampled by a group of five or six children. Their parents chasing behind them hastily apologizing for their rowdy brood before disappearing down the street.

"Ha! My sisters and I used to do that to our parents too. We'd get grounded for a week or more, but it was so much fun at the time that we didn't care." He laughs looking up at a few passing clouds. Ruby chuckles picturing a little Jaune pouting after getting grounded.

"Yang and I fed Zwei some coffee once… kinda caused the destruction of a wall at Signal. Dad grounded us for two weeks! Ah, good times!" She laughs a little

"How did I know that sign on the academy's fence was because of you?" He smiles down at her.

They talk for a long time about their families as they slowly wind their way back to the lodge. He notices she's gone quiet after a bit and when he looks down she has an odd sad sort of half smile on her face. "Is something on your mind?" The concern in his voice causes her to look up.

"Yea" She breathes out. "Jaune, do you regret coming on this trip with me?" Her eyes meet his and the uncertainty in them takes him aback.

He turns to face her fully. "Ruby, where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

She sighs. "I guess seeing all those kids, and, I dunno.. I thought." She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, nevermind." There's a sad undertone to her voice.

He thinks for a minute. "Do you regret coming?"

She shakes her head firmly. "No, I still think it's the right thing to do."

"Then so do I. I'm really glad we're the ones you asked. I can't imagine being anywhere else. Ren and Nora feel the same." His smile and tone are gentle and reassuring.

She sighs in relief, almost on instinct he hugs her. She melts into the embrace and he feels the tension leave her body. They stay like that for several minutes. Jaune hears the familiar sound of Nora's voice looking up he can see the excitement on her face. He shakes his head "no" quickly managing to suppress a blush. He releases Ruby from the hug. He thinks he must be seeing things because he swears he catches the barest hint of a pout from Ruby. His heart flutters and the warm feeling he has come to associate with Ruby bubbles in his chest.

"Hey guys!" Ruby greets the two arrivals. "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"Well, we do need to get more dust rounds, food, and supplies since we plan on leaving this place tomorrow morning." Jaune rattles off.

"Uhhh, I thought we were taking the day off." Nora whines.

"Yea, I thought so too. Though I don't mind the dust store, I just don't wanna do the other stuff!" Ruby also whines, making puppy dog eyes up at the blonde.

"Seriously, how did your dad ever tell you no?" Jaune sighs at Ruby who blinks up at him adorably. " Fine, how about a compromise. We get our supplies now, and we'll do whatever you girls want after?"

"Deal!" Nora and Ruby chorus together grinning.

Ren sighs, shaking his head. He looks over to Jaune smiling a bit. "amateur." He whispers when the girls are out of earshot. Jaune can only smile and shrug.

The supplies shopping goes rather smoothly as does the afternoon of fun. Ruby and Nora really didn't have anything specific in mind. A good portion of the day was just spent together reminiscing and laughing. When the time comes to head to the lodge the girls are sent ahead by Ren. He wants to talk to Jaune. Ruby looks to Nora but the redhead just shrugs. Once the girls are safely in the building Ren leads Jaune across the street to be sure they'll be out of earshot if the girls get curious.

A/N: The muse is still being stubborn, so this is where we'll leave it for the night. What kind of questions should Ren be asking? What kind of observations has he made? Feel free to PM suggestions or drop them in a review. There's a good chance they'll be used.


	12. Chapter 12: Consequences

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! (A day late, but whose counting?) Also, I started my third watch through of Steins Gate today. I apparently have too many feels and need to give them away again..This'll also diverge from the actual show a bit.

The boys settle onto the bench, several quiet minutes pass. They watch people pass by on the street. The wind blows gently setting fireflies dancing. Jaune can tell Ren is having reservations about whatever it is he wants to talk to him about. The blonde looks to Ren still confused deciding to start for his friend. "What's up Ren?"

The dark haired boy looks his friend over feeling a bit unsure how to start. He runs his hand through his hair. "The talk we had yesterday.. about Ruby.. I think I'm in a similar situation." He feels a little ridiculous.

Jaune's eyes go wide. "You like Ruby too?" He sounds utterly shocked and appalled. Ren waves his hands in front of himself, eyes wide "It's not that!" he explains. The blonde boy laughs. "Relax, I was only teasing. It's about time." He laughs a bit. " Honestly? Pyrrha and I had a bet on how long until one of you realized it."

"It's that obvious?" Ren asks embarrassed.

"Well, I mean, yea? Seems like you and Nora had me pegged for a long time too." The young knight points out.

"I suppose that makes us even then." Ren smiles.

"I guess it's my turn to ask. Now that you've admitted it to yourself, what now?" The blonde asks.

"Same as you, nothing, not yet. We help Ruby with her mission." Ren starts.

"After that, we tell them?" Jaune finishes, Ren nods "Deal." The boys shake hands and head up to their room. Jaune and Ren take mental note of a blackbird nearby.

"So, what were you two talkin' about?" Nora questions playfully.

The boys shrug. "Guy stuff." Jaune answers earning a quirked eyebrow from Ruby and a shrug from Nora. They all sort and pack their gear ready to head out tomorrow morning. The next evening finds them setting up camp for the night. The sky is clear and the forest is quiet, the three not on watch have no problem drifting off to sleep.

Jaune sneaks out to train again intent to keep improving. His need to avenge his fallen partner and to protect his friends still his driving focus. Ruby wakes this night like many others. Her brow furrowed hearing the faint sounds of the young knight and the ghost of his partner. She walks towards the noise intent on gently scolding the boy.

The sight playing out tonight much as it had weeks ago. The tiny reaper sighs and then growls to herself. She is angry, she turns away and walks back to camp settling back in her sleeping bag. She stares up at the stars trying to rationalize his decision to keep training like that. it's nothing short of self torture. He has friends here willing to help him if he would just ask! She hears his footsteps approaching. She doesn't want to start a fight or say or do something she would regret. The memory of the incent several weeks ago comes to mind. Ruby turns away from the fire and feigns sleep.

Jaune makes his way back to camp looking forward to the nightly ritual of sitting by the fire with Ruby. He frowns disappointed when she isn't already there. Movement catches his eye as she rolls over. She couldn't be awake could she? She didn't see him training again had she? He's left to his thoughts for the rest of the night. Ruby doesn't join him by the fireside she never turns towards him. The blonde boy begins to worry as the dawn lightens the sky. His three companions rouse soon enough and begin their daily routine. Ruby's conspicuous silence and refusal to look at Jaune cause Ren and Nora to raise their eyebrows at the boy. Their things packed and breakfast eaten Ruby announces its time to go. Jaune watched as she stalked past him, still unwilling to look at him. Nora looked between them, she shoots Ren a look and jogs to catch up with Ruby. The girl could walk when she wanted to.

"Did you and Ruby have a fight?" Ren's tone concerned.

Jaune sighs. "No, I went off training again." Ren gives the blonde an incredulous look. "I know.. I think she knows."

The dark haired boy thinks for several minutes. "If that's what happened, you understand why she's upset don't you?"

"It's because I lost touch last time. I scared her and, if I'm honest, myself." The young knight offers.

Ren facepalms and sighs. "That's not why she's upset."

"Then, why?" Jaune questions.

"She's worried about you, honestly, we all are. Think about things from her perspective. If the situation were reversed how would that affect you?" The dark haired boy points out.

Jaune is thoughtful for several minutes. He sighs. "I've been an idiot haven't I? What can I do?"

Ren shrugs, it's just not in his good nature to call his brother out like that. "If I were you I'd give Ruby some space today. Also, we should probably catch up." He points out, clapping Jaune on the shoulder while walking past.

"Hey! You didn't answer!" Jaune whines jogging to catch up with Ren, and then the girls. Nora has worked her magic and Ruby seems in better spirits. She greets the boys and they talk about this and that. Ruby is focusing on the map trying again to get the hang of reading the thing. Jaune sees an opportunity and takes it. "So… Ruby… I" He starts intent on apologizing but Ren sensing this sharply clears his throat. "Too soon." Jaune thinks mentally thanking the other boy. "We're not lost! Ruby, see over here is where my family came to camp." The two launch into cute banter excited to get to the town.

The light mood is short lived, there are screams coming from the settlement and the echos of dust rounds firing. The map is dropped and the four sprint towards the town weapons drawn. The sight of the town in flames in many places and the group of bandits raiding the town makes their hearts and stomachs drop. They set off after the first set of raiders they find. "Stay together!" Jaune calls out as another group from the back attempt to divide their forces. Ranger are pinned down and surrounded. Ruby scans the group around them desperately trying to workout where the weak link in the bandits formation could be. Jaune is doing much the same.

They spot what they are looking for. A tall scrawny looking dirty blonde man. His weapon seems to only be a simple dust pistol. Ruby recognizes the model instantly, its notoriously unreliable and subject to frequent jamming. Ruby looks at Jaune, they in turn look to Ren and Nora. A quick flick of their eyes conveying their plan. Ruby bursts into her semblance just long enough to confuse her target materializing in just enough time to connect a solid swing of Crescent Rose. The blunt side of the weapon connecting solidly with the mans chin sending him flying before he even manages to fire one round of his pistol. To Ruby's surprise the man quite literally bounces away ricocheting off of various people and objects, almost comically.

Her strike signals the battles beginning. With a battle cry the bandits rush the small group. Nora cuts their number by a quarter with a few well placed hammer swings. Jaune takes out three in quick succession but he is starting feel drained already. Ruby shouts for him to duck. He hears in time and Ruby leaps in sending a mace wielder flying. Jaune hadn't noticed the man coming for his unprotected back. Ren is providing cover fire when he can and taking out any bandits close enough. Jaune spots another mace wielder headed for Ren. He shouts out for the dark haired to lookout but he cant take his attention off of the two he has Storm Flower pointed at or Nora would be in trouble. Ruby is busy fighting off the first arriving grimm the bandits attack attracted.

Jaune charges the mace wielder they clash weapons briefly. The young knight is struggling, the bandit takes advantage of an opening and sends Jaune flying. Ren shouts his name getting the attention of the girls as well. They regroup around him as he gets to his feet. "Are you okay?" Ruby calls as she guards him. "Yea, the hit wasn't as hard as it looked." Jaune assures briefly glowing but its easily missed as a dust round whizzes by their heads. Ruby and Nora have had enough. The girls fly full force into the remaining bandits and grimm making short work of the stragglers. Ren stays at Jaune's back as they take out the last one together. The bandits retreat, Jaune falls to his knees exhausted as Ruby and Nora talk with the towns leader.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Ren leans down placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

The young knight finds he cant meet Ren's eyes. "No, I'm not, I am such an absolute idiot. My reflexes were slow, my timing was off, I was a complete mess today. I was the weak link because I stayed up all night training in secret and I could have easily gotten myself or one of you hurt because of it. I'm so sorry."

"Apology accepted, but, only if you promise to stop doing that to yourself. Training with that video I mean." Jaune looks up at the speaker. "Ruby?" She settles on the ground in front of him and takes one of his hands in both of hers. "I'm not asking you to stop training, I'm not asking you to delete the video. I'm asking you to stop tormenting yourself like that Jaune, please, promise me." Her eyes plead for him to aquiess.

Jaune breathes a sigh of relief. "I promise." His eyes widen when Ruby wraps him in a hug. He returns the hug when the shock wears off. "I promise." He whispers just loud enough for her to hear. Ren and Nora look to each other and then back to Ruby and Jaune as the two get up. "C'mon guys, the elder said there's another town a few hours away. If we hurry we might make it before lunch." Ruby explains leading the group out of the settlement.

A/N: I'm not the best at combat scenes but, I think that went okayish.


	13. Chapter 13: Plus One

A/N: It probably wasn't as clear as I wanted it to be last chapter, but that one bandit was Shay D Mann. The one Yang punches at the gas station. I thought it'd be funny for both sisters to knock him around.

This had been a really rough day to say the least. They had managed to find the second town. It was only half built, abandoned before it even had a proper chance. They were leaving the almost town when they were ambushed by a crazy scorpion faunus. Jaune is still haunted by the encounter. He wanted to take Ruby from them. The implications of the attempted kidnapping make his blood run cold. He very nearly lost her today. It's a terrifying feeling, knowing she is now a hunted woman. Jaune casts a long look to her sleeping bag, it's empty for the moment.

Ruby is currently at her uncles side checking him over. The dark haired girl has been up checking on the man every half hour. That man doesn't deserve her concern, if you ask him. Sure he threw out some lame excuse about having a bad luck semblance, but to Jaune it still felt like he had used Ruby as bait. That was absolutely unforgivable. He would keep his anger to himself though. Ruby loved the man deeply. He is her family and he wouldn't hurt her by voicing his misgivings again. Ruby walks over and settles down beside Jaune. She looks absolutely exhausted and so very worried. He softens his face and tells her it's going to be okay, though he honestly isn't sure.

She rests her head on his shoulder and he leans his head into hers. He wraps his arm around her understanding she is silently seeking comfort. A small selfish part of him is glad she turns to him looking for it. He squeezes her shoulder and sends her to her sleeping bag. As much as he wants to indulge in the one on one time, she needs to try and get some sleep. He promises her he will keep an eye on the injured man and Ren is on watch next so she doesn't need to worry too much. His promise seems to relax her enough and she finally sleeps. Ren takes over watch a while later, Jaune succumbs to sleep out of sheer exhaustion. The morning comes and Qrow has taken a turn for the worse, only waking briefly before passing back out.

They fashion a stretcher and head out. Ren offers to carry one end but Ruby insists on carrying one end. The level of her loyalty is something that Jaune has always been in awe of. The walking is slower going as expected and he can't think of much to talk about to distract her from her worry. Qrow worsens as the day drags on the man begins talking in his sleep. "Tai, she's not coming back." He stammers out. The connection is clear and Jaune can't help but silently curse the man. That statement must be like a knife to the heart for Ruby. They have come to a crossroads. Ren is insistent on avoiding the villiage, Jaune wants to agree with Ren but it would likely mean the end of Qrow. He may have a deep seeded dislike of the man, but he can't stand the thought of Ruby losing another person.

They split up Ren and Nora head one way, he and Ruby head to the village. "They'll be okay." She says as much to comfort herself as him. "You don't know that." The barb is quiet he doesn't realize how it hurts her. The village is like nothing he has ever seen, destruction everywhere, even the tree twisted and lifeless. She tries to make small talk to distract them both. They set the ailing huntsman leaning against a tree. Jaune is on edge jumping at a far off sound hand on weapon ready to strike. "It's far away" she calls gently trying to sooth his nerves. "Yea, but Ren and Nora are still out there." He keeps his eyes towards the path.

"I'm sorry." Her voice surprises him in how small it sounds. He takes her in when he turns around. She looks tiny, defeated and impossibly fragile. "This is all my fault,I shouldn't have dragged any of you along." Somewhere in his mind he had always known that the tiny girl shouldered too many burdens on her own. This was the first time he had ever seen her so close to breaking under the weight of them. "You didn't know about Tyrian, or" She was going down a rabbit hole of blaming herself and he couldn't stand to see that happen so he interrupts. "We.. we lost Pyrrha, you lost her too, and Penny, and your team, and in a way your sister. Despite everything you've lost, and everything you still could lose, you're still out here because you feel like you can do some good. You didn't drag us along. You gave us the courage to follow you. If it wasn't for you."

He sighs. "Ren, Nora and I we were hours away from splitting up. You asking us to come with you? I don't think any of us can properly express how grateful we are to you. There's no place in the world I'd rather be than by your side." He places his hand on her shoulder. She smiles gently the relief she feels causes her to shed a few tears. He pulls her into a hug and nestles his chin on top of her head. "Thank you" She whispers. He shakes his head. "No, thank you." They separate and he immediately misses her warmth. Qrow coughs and moans in pain worsening still.

Ren and Nora are suddenly in the village with them. A look of relief on the dark haired boys face confuses them. Ren falling to his knees confuses them even more so. A hissing, wheezing sound sends chills down their spines. The beast of nightmares arrives for them. The monster screams at them but turns towards Qrow. He may not like the man but there's no way he's going to let him die on his watch. He manages to drag the man to safety with the help of Ren's semblance. He is moving the man not only for his own safety but for theirs as well. The beast will be tough enough to best without his bad luck interfering.

To his credit Jaune does set the man down carefully. He glares down at the man and turns to walk away. Jaune is surprised at the strength of Qrows grip on his arm. Turning to face the huntsman Jaune is struck by the silent plea in his red eyes. There is so much emotion that Jaune softens his expression just a bit. Though no words are spoken a promise is passed between them. He hears the words in his very soul. "Keep her safe." The unspoken words resonate so deep within his very being he suddenly understands. Qrow kept his distance but protected them the entire trip.. protected her. Jaune nods a small nearly impenetrable nod accepting the promise gladly. The huntsmans head drops as does his hold of the knights wrist.

The fight with the grimm horseman is brutal and by some miracle they manage to win. The airships arrive as if by divine intervention. Jaune stays by Ruby's side the entire time. The hospital is bright and feels so disconnected from their travels so far. It hasn't escaped Jaune's attention that Ren and Nora have a new closeness. All it takes is a look between them for Jaune to know Ren and Nora are together-together he's honestly very happy for them. Ruby has noticed no such thing as she paces the waiting room floor. It's been hours since they arrived and the current state of Qrow is still unknown.

Thinking quickly as Ruby passes by for the tenth time in as many minutes. He grabs her hand to get her attention. "Hey, he's going to be okay, they said we made it just in time. Sit down with us, you're going to wear yourself ragged." He expects an argument but she sits sighing. "Thanks" She breathes out. It's not much longer when the doctor comes out and tells them that Qrow is stable, they can go visit while they prepare to discharge him. The venom while especially potent was equally as easy to treat. Qrow will still be weak and they'll need to keep an eye on his fever. Qrow is released, the y are surprised to learn that he keeps a house in Haven. For now though they are setting up in the nearest hotel until he's in condition to travel.

The hotel stay lasts several days, they are finally leaving for Haven tomorrow. Jaune is feeling restless, with Ruby staying in the same room as her uncle and not with them he just feels off. Ren and Nora just give knowing smiles when he complains. Jaune has too much nervous energy and decides to walk around the hotel's lobby and restaurant. He is surprised to see Qrow at the bar nursing a drink. Qrow sees the boy and motions him over, reluctantly he makes his way over and pulls up a seat.

"Hey, Kid, I wanted to say thank you. You stepped up and made sure Ruby was safe when my sorry butt was useless." Qrow starts.

"You don't have to thank me for that." Jaune states simply. He has gotten over many of his misgivings with the man, but not completely.

"I know, you'd be out there protectin' the girl you love with or without me askin'" Qrow points out as Jaune sputters, flustered.

"Ho… how?" The young knight finds his brain and mouth have stopped functioning.

Qrow laughs and fakes offence. "What? you've forgotten our little chat in the park?

Jaune's eyes widen. "That was you?"

"Yup." Qrow quips. "So, tell me, when are you gonna let my niece in on your little secret?"

Jaune quirks his eyebrow. "You mean, you'd be okay with that?"

Qrow humms. "You're a good kid, besides that this world can be pretty dark and scary. You lot have seen that first hand unfortunately. The way I see it, you kids need to take whatever happiness you can. I kind of hate to say it, but from what I see, Ruby is happiest when you're around. So, yea, I guess you can say I'm okay with it."

"I don't know what to say." Jaune searches Qrow's face.

"I'm not the one you've gotta tell. I'm gonna be down here for a while, do with that information what you will. Oh, and uh.. if you break her heart, you're a dead man." Jaune nods and makes his way back to the rooms. He stands in the hall for several minutes indecisive between the two rooms. He takes a breath to calm his nerves and knocks on Ruby and Qrows door. He stares confused as there is no answer. he door across the hall opens and Nora sticks her head out. "Hey Jaune, we're all in here." She greets him. So much for his grand plans confessing tonight he thinks glumly.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby beams up at him when he enters the room. Nora sits next to Ren and Jaune smiles. They are all together and safe and for a few magical minutes in this crazy scary world everything feels safe and right. "Hey Ruby?"

"Yea?" She asks confused.

He smiles looking her in the eyes. He's the most at ease he has been in months. "I love you." Ren and Nora stare, eyes wide, mouths hanging open. Nora points trying desperately to register what just happened. Ren has completely forgotten even how to breathe.

Ruby blinks several times eyes never leaving Jaune's. The few seconds of silence feel like an eternity. Ruby turns her head to the side looking his face over inspecting it. She sighs and smiles. "That's good because I love you too."

Ren and Nora sigh in relief. She squeezes Ren's hand and they share a sweet smile. Ruby and Jaune have identical goofy grins on their faces. "Hug her already!" Nora shouts impatiently earning her a gentle elbow from Ren.

A/N: Well, that's one way to confess Jaune.


	14. Chapter 14: Plus Three

A/N: So, yea the last chapter kind of took on a life of its own. Jaune can tend to make rash decisions when his emotions run high. I thought it was pretty cute.

The meeting with Professor Lionheart hadn't exactly gone as planned. Qrow had sent them back to the house so they see no harm in some light exploring on their way. Jaune marveled at how despite Ranger having two official couples nothing seemed too different. He decides it's a result of traveling together so long, a natural progression of everyone's feelings. The group were currently browsing one of the towns little book stores. Knowing they will be in Haven for a while, and no immediate threats to concern themselves with, Team Ranger take the opportunity to just be teenagers.

Jaune was enjoying watching Ruby browse the rows of comics hunting for a certain title. Her eyes light up finding it. "Yes!" She exclaims holding up her treasure. Jaune laughs, he had pegged her as an action adventure fan. The volume she is proudly displaying appears to be a slice of life romance. Then again he always knew she was a bit of a hopeless romantic. "Remnant to Jaune." Ruby waves her hand in front of his face. He hadn't realized he had spaced out. "Welcome back space cadet!" Ruby chirps enjoying the flustered look on his face.

"So, what were you thinking about?" She teases. "Just how cute you looked holding that girly comic.." Jaune quite enjoys the embarrassed blush that colors her face, before she hides behind her book. Nora and Ren are close enough that they witness the whole display. Nora can't help but "awww" at the sight. They leave the store, Ruby being the only one buying anything. They have lunch at a little outside bistro taking time to just generally enjoy each others company. It feels kind of nice not to have to correct the waitress when she asks if they are on a double date. That very thing had been a constant awkward conversation on their travels. This little bit of exploration wasn't intended as a date, but why not go with it?

After lunch they browse a few stalls in the outdoor market. It's a nice change of pace from travelling the wilds. Though there have been a few times Jaune catches someone looking at Ruby just a bit too long. It's unnerving and his mind always goes back to Tyrian. He moves Ruby to the center of the group noticing a shady looking guy eyeing her. She looks up at him confused. "I'll tell you when we get to the house. I just don't feel safe out here right now." He explains, Ren, Nora and Ruby nod at him. They stay on alert until they get to the house. Jaune explains what he was noticing. Ren and Nora have amused looks on their faces.

"What?" Jaune asks confused.

"Oh, nothing." Nora sing songs. Ren has an amused look on his face.

Jaune and Ruby look at each other confused.

"You guys are being weird." Ruby half accuses half laughs. "I'm going to read my comics for a while." She gives Jaune a hug and heads upstairs.

"Okay, really what?" Jaune asks again.

"Don't you think you're maayybe being a little overprotective?" Nora teases, Jaune's feverent denials just encourage Nora to keep teasing. She does let up after a while and they do end up seriously discussing the likelihood of another kidnapping attempt this soon. It's highly unlikely, especially concidering the state her last attacker ended up in. That does reassure him a bit. The three relax and just chat amongst themselves enjoying the evening. A knock at the door puts them on edge. Jaune answers confused when there is a young innocent looking boy on the other side.

"Is there a Ruby Rose here?" He asks looking sheepish.

The three are instantly on guard and in protective mode. Their nerves are soothed when Qrow stumbles in, drunk. The newcomer Oscar Pine, it really was weird to know Ozpin was also in his head. The kid seemed nice enough though. Nora took to him instantly pretty much adopting the boy. Ozpin charges them with ensuring the safety of the Relic of Knowledge. Suddenly their mission is expanded, they don't mind, the very nature of missions evolve and change at a moments notice. They're going to start training tomorrow as well. Ruby needs to work on hand to hand combat. Jaune needs to focus on unlocking his semblance and Oscar needs trained from the ground up.

The coming days promise to be interesting to say the least. It's all a lot to process and Jaune finds himself wide awake. He's given up on sleep and decides to go down to the living room. He's surprised to find Ruby already there tinkering with Crescent Rose. She turns her head hearing Jaune coming down the stairs. He smiles and settles next to her. "Couldn't sleep either?" He speaks just above a whisper.

"No, it's just a lot to take in. Relics, a boy with two souls, gathering an army of huntsmen." She rambles, turning a screw on her weapon.

"I mean, yea it's a lot all at once, but we'll be doing it all bit by bit, and we aren't all by ourselves this time eather. We have Qrow and Ozpin with us now." He counters logically.

"I know you're right." She clips a dust cartridge to the weapon nodding at her work. "Done." She smiles at her baby and folds it back in its compact form. Just being around her eased his mind, the two of them talk for a long while before deciding to finally go to bed. Jaune really doesn't like her being in another room, but upon learning that Ren and Nora were an official thing as well Qrow insisted on the boys and girls sleeping in separate rooms. The logic was understandable but they didn't have to like it. Several days pass as Qrow attempts to track down huntsmen and Oz works on training them.

Qrow had been getting increasingly frustrated with the lack of leads on huntsmen to recruit. They had high hope for today and rather than training, Ranger and Oscar spent time cleaning the house and cooking a feast. The huntsman had arrived home a minute ago calling for Ruby. Ren, Nora and Jaune continue their work in the kitchen. A crashing in the living room catches their attention. They are pleasantly surprised to witness the reunion of Ruby with Yang and Weiss. Jaune is so unbelievably happy for Ruby. With no huntsmen to feed the six of them have a ton of food to eat and catching up to do.

The group all swap stories as they eat. Jaune prepares to launch into a story that Ruby finds completely embarrassing. She launches herself at him clamping her hand over his mouth. Undaunted, he reaches up tickling her causing her to yelp in surprise. She attempts to retaliate with a tickle attack but thinks better of it and grabs his hood pulling it over his head and face. Ren and Nora laugh, apparently used to the shenanigans. Weiss and Yang share identical confused looks that Ruby notices when she turns triumphant from winning her little game with Jaune. Ruby quirks her eyebrow at her sister.

"What was that all about?" Yang is seriously confused.. if she didn't know better…

"Is that normal?" Weiss points To Jaune whose fixing his hood back as Ruby continues tugging it down.

Nora shrugs. "What? That's typical Team Ranger for ya." Ren's eyebrows shoot up, Ruby and Jaune look to Nora who has mischief all over her face. There is silence in the room for a beat when Team Ranger burst into laughter. Weiss and Yang don't understand what's so funny but shrug it off. The rest of their dinner feast is just as lively and spirited all around. Qrow and Oscar call them to the living room and they learn even more new information. Their heads spinning with all the new knowledge they settle into quiet chat. They discuss their journeys and adventures, share every bit of information they know between them and begin trying to make sense of it all. Oscar isn't excluded from any of it and actually quite enjoys getting to know the group some more.

Through the course of the evening Ruby and Jaune end up sitting next to each other and out of habit Ruby leans her head on his arm. It's been a long day and she's getting tired. Nora notices pretty quickly the strange looks Weiss and Yang share at the sight. She leans her head on Jaune's other arm and yawns loudly for attention. "Boy, I'm beat!" She calls out. Nora's yawn is contagious causing Ruby to yawn as well. "Yea, me too." She agrees. Ren and Jaune yawn at the same time. "We should all probably get some sleep." Ren offers. The entire group are in agreement and filter up the stairs. Yang and Weiss are the last ones up the stairs.

"Hey, Weiss, is it my imagination or do Ruby and Jaune seem a little.. closer than you remember?" Yang whispers.

"I mean, yea.. but they've been travelling together for months so it's only natural." Weiss offers back.

A/N: These next few chapters will be fun.


	15. Chapter 15: Training and Preparation

A/N: It felt like eight degrees this morning. We were in the seventies Friday. Oklahoma yall.

Jaune wakes the next morning with a gasp, he had a nightmare. Going back to sleep was going to be a fruitless endeavor, he decides to go back downstairs. He finds the back door open and is immediately on guard. It's not even dawn yet and he was positive the door was closed when they went to bed. He presses his back onto the wall and inches closer to the opened door. He sighs relieved when he hears the quiet voices of Ruby and Nora quietly chatting. Jaune is very surprised upon stepping outside to see Ren already out there as well. "Hey guys." He calls softly to announce his presence. He is met by soft smiles as he sits next to Ruby. Ranger sit in comfortable silence for several minutes.

The last week had been hectic and they all missed these small quiet moments together. "What are you all doing up?" Jaune finally softly breaks the silence.

"Woke up for night watch, but we're not camping out.. sooo" Nora explains.

"Same for me." Ren adds.

"Yea, something like that, what about you?" Ruby asks leaning on Jaune.

"Bad dream." He states simply, he smiles when Ruby reaches out and squeezes his hand. His tone conveying he doesn't want to talk about it."

"I still can't believe we made it all the way here on our own." Ruby half sighs.

"We do make a pretty great team." Nora smiles.

"That we do." Ren agrees.

"Yea." Adds Jaune. "Now we only have to deal with magic, and relics, and finding the spring maiden." He half laughs.

"After all we've been through, should be a piece of cake!" The redheaded girl observes earning her laughs from her three companions.

"We've got Qrow, Oscar, Ozpin, Yang and Weiss with us now too, that should make things easier right?" Ruby adds.

"Speaking of Yang and Weiss, do they know?" Jaune points between himself and Ruby.

"I don't think so, there's been so much going on it hasn't really come up." Ruby shrugs.

"Should we tell them?" Jaune ponders.

"Why don't we see if they can figure it out on their own?" Nora offers mischievous look returning. Ren shakes his head.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea." Jaune nods in agreement.

Ruby sighs in relief. "I couldn't agree more. I'm not ready to answer a million and a half questions about us yet."

"To the socially awkward?" Jaune holds up a fist for a fistbump, Ruby taps her fist to his. "To the socially awkward." The four of them chat and watch the sunrise. Ren and Nora decide to go start breakfast. Jaune and Ruby aren't inclined to leave the solitude of the yard yet. The pair sit in silence leaning against each other. "It was a really bad nightmare." Jaune speaks quietly. Ruby looks to him waiting on him to continue. "Qrow didn't show up and Tyrian took you. That was the whole dream." She just stays quietly by his side and squeezes his hand. "He did come though, and we all made it here safely." She leans into him more pressing their shoulders together. He smiles appreciating her just being her. "I'm heading inside, coming?" Jaune asks. She decides to stay outside a bit longer.

Not long after Yang and Weiss come downstairs looking for Ruby. While the girls talk Nora and the boys start breakfast. Oscar ends up being a big help, Jaune is growing to really like the kid. They are listening to Oscars stories about farm life and sharing their stories about fighting the grimm. Oscar already feels like an official part of the group. Yang storming through the kitchen really confuses and worries the group. Weiss and Ruby follow soon after. Weiss being the one to go talk to Yang rather than Ruby is a bit surprising. The silver eyed girl explains that bringing Blake up seems to be a touchy subject with her sister. Thankfully the incident blows over quickly and Yang rejoins the group with Weiss a while later.

They all head downstairs for training. Ozpin decides to start off by having Ruby and Jaune spar first. Nora shoots Jaune a sympathetic look. Ruby doesn't seem to have any reservations about the match though. The pair circle each other a few times before Ruby makes the first move. A wild swing that Jaune dodges easily. Jaune is definitely holding back focusing on dodging and blocking. "Mister Arc, you need to work on offence as well as defense." Oz scolds. "It's alright Jaune, don't hold back!" Ruby actually looks like she's having fun with this sparring session so he shrugs and puts effort into it. Ruby is now the one blocking and dodging.

Jaune throws a right cross that comes millimeters from connecting but, much like when she sparred with Yang in the forest Ruby's instincts kick in and without meaning to she bursts into her semblance. She circles the room and is on a path straight into the young knight. "Miss Rose, no semblances!" Oz scolds quite harshly. It's enough to startle her out of her semblance causing her to crash head first into Jaune sending them both crashing to the ground with an oomph. Everyone in the room cringes that looked painful.

"Owwww" Ruby whines. "Your armor really hurts" She pouts rubbing her head.

"Yea, I kina thought we had that conversation before. You okay?" He asks helping her up.

"Yea, I'm fine more or less." She pouts.

"Man, that really left a mark though." Jaune pushes her bangs aside revealing a angry red bump on her forehead.

"Hmm, that does look rather nasty. Mister Arc, take Miss Rose upstairs and get an icepack on that if you would. The rest of you still have work to do." Oz sends them upstairs hearing none of Ruby's protests about being okay.

Once they are upstairs Jaune sits Ruby in a kitchen chair and looks the bump over. Her aura already working on healing the minor injury. "I'm really fine." She whines.

"I know, but let me fuss over you for a minute would ya?" He teases, retrieving an icepack from freezer. He moves her bangs away from the bump and gently runs his thumb over it assessing it. The two attribute the gentle warming to the close contact. "Your aura must be kicking into overdrive, the bump shrank by half already." He has a thought and quickly before he puts the icepack to her head he runs his fingers through her hair. She blinks up at him wide eyed with a gentle smile on her face. He runs his fingers through her hair again and this time she closes her eyes leaning her head into his hand. Her eyes shoot open when the wet cold of the icepack makes contact with her forehead. She whines at him but he tutts at her teasingly. The two laugh quietly. They don't see Nora watching from the doorway grinning at the cute display.

Later in the day a house meeting is called. Leonardo has suddenly changed his position and wants to meet to discuss going after Spring. It's an obvious setup and they spend most of the afternoon planning their attack. They would be meeting Leo in two days so for now, they just need to start preparing. The enemy has likely infiltrated Haven. They cannot let Haven become another school to fall. They will protect the school.

A/N: lil fluff nugget tonight, mostly.


	16. Chapter 16: Calm Before the Storm

A/N:

Morning once again finds Team Ranger watching the sunrise. Truthfully they were feeling rather antsy. They rarely had stayed in one place for more than a few days on their travels. Two weeks into sitting mostly idle at the house had them itching for something to do. Jaune had dramatically sighed and whined about being bored falling backwards into the grass. Ruby saw fit to use his stomach as a pillow while she and Nora roll a ball back and forth between them. Ren is in a similar position as Jaune, Nora on his stomach.

"We need to get out of the house for a while today." The young knight whines.

"I completely agree, I really wish we could hit up the mission boards or something." Ruby adds.

"Oz wont let us though." Nora points out.

"Maybe we can go shopping?" Ren ponders uncertainty.

The group begin tossing ideas around and thinking of something to do for the day. Tomorrow they meet with Headmaster Lionheart. They have already planned and prepped to the best of their ability. Despite the stress and worry of what tomorrow may bring today they just want to be teenagers, since being huntsmen is out for the time being that is.

Yang and Weiss wake to find Ruby and Nora absent from their room again. It's a little concerning how easily the two could sneak out on them. Weiss is a notoriously light sleeper and Yang's big sister senses aren't being triggered nearly enough for her liking. The two figure the kitchen is a good place to start their search. The search ends quickly as they find all of Team Ranger making breakfast. Ruby and Jaune are making eggs and pancakes respectively. Ren and Nora appear to be working on making muffins of some sort. Weiss and Yang watch from the doorway as Jaune adjusts Ruby's burner for the eggs and as Ruby playfully flicks Jaune's hair in response. The blonde boy boops her nose in return and laughs at her puffing her cheeks at him.

Yang and Weiss are sure something is up when Qrow's voice startles them. "What's so interesting in there that you two are blockin' the door?" He yawns.

Yang can't help but have a nagging suspicion that.. something is up with her baby sister and the young knight. "Qrow, are those two always so…." She stops unsure how to finish.

Weiss picks up on her teammates indecision. "Cutesy?" She finishes unsure.

Qrow shrugs. "Seems pretty normal to me." He yawns stepping through the two girls, entering the kitchen. "Mornin' Ruby, when's breakfast I'm starvin'."

Yang and Weiss share a look of confusion, maybe they're reading too much into things. With a shrug they join the others in the kitchen and are soon put to work setting the table and cooking bacon. Oscar joins not long after and the group enjoy a peaceful breakfast. Weiss is impressed at the way Ranger took charge of cleanup. The four insisted leaving Weiss, Yang, Qrow and Oscar to their tea and coffee. Ranger cleaned, scrubbed, put away and swept all without once bumping into each other. The kitchen clean the foursome head downstairs for some sparring and meditation. They invite Yang and Weiss down but they are content to sit and chat for now.

That is until they hear Ruby shout in surprise. Oscar, Yang and Weiss run down the stairs to find Ruby chasing Jaune who seems to have something clasped in his hands that he's trying to keep away from Ruby.

"Ren heads up!" Jaune calls out tossing a ball to the dark haired boy.

"Nora get him!" Ruby calls to the redhead.

Nora tackles Ren but not before attempting to toss the ball to Jaune. Ruby manages to snag the ball from the air. She celebrates giving Jaune an opportunity to tackle her. He snags the ball from her hand declaring "Team Junior one, Team .. Runo… Noro? Team Ruby and Nora zero."

Ruby whines which causes Jaune to laugh. Ruby sticks her tongue out at him. "Ren now!" Ruby calls out. The dark haired boy twists out of Nora's grip and sprints towards Jaune plucking the ball from his hand.

"Ren, you traitor!" Jaune yells out. "I still have a hostage!" Jaune calls out only to be met with giggles from Ruby. "What's so funny?" he demands in fake anger.

"oh, nothing." Ruby feigns innocence before reaching up with her free hand, ruffling Jaune's hair, and in one swift move grabbing his hood again pulling it over his head. Her surprise attack having the intend effect of leaving her open to "escape" She wiggles out and motions for Ren to throw her the ball. He does but Nora launches herself and snags it.

Ruby's eyes widen. "Double agent! " She accuses. Ruby and Ren nod to each other and attempt to chase Nora down. Jaune stands calm in the middle of the room watching and waiting. Ren has Nora fairly well cornered. Ruby sees her chance and makes to run past Jaune but he snags her around the waist, holding her tightly to him, her legs kicking in the air. Ren tackles Nora but doesn't succeed in knocking the ball out of her hand. The four suddenly feel the eyes of Yang and company on them.

"Oh, hey guys! Wanna play keep away with us?" Ruby asks casually, as if she isn't still half a foot off the ground.

"No thanks, I'm still recovering from last time."

"That's how you play keep away?" Weiss asks genuinely confused.

"It's how WE play keep away." Nora sing-songs.

"Jaune, could you put my sister down?" Yang's voice while playful has a dangerous edge to it. The young knight reluctantly sets her feet on the ground. Yang nods in approval.

"What is all the racket down here?" Qrow calls out walking into the dojo area.

"We were bored so we were playing keep away." Ruby explains.

Qrow drags his hand over his face. " Please tell me you didn't break anything this time."

"Nope, we were careful this time." The pride in Nora's voice evident.

"Fine, you kids go explore the town or somethin'. Just be sure to be back by dinnertime." Qrow sounds exasperated. Ranger head upstairs. Yang watches as Qrow grabs Jaune's wrist, they share a look. Jaune nods understanding whatever was unsaid and heads up the stairs.

Yang's eyebrow raises at her uncle. "What was that?"

Qrow hmms. "Oh, the kid and I have a sort of agreement." He leaves it at that.

"What kind of agreement?" Weiss asks genuinely curious, but also picking up on something.

Qrow sighs. "There are still people after Ruby, even in a place as relatively safe as Haven we can't afford to let our guard down. You two need to keep your eyes peeled too."

Weiss and Yang accept the explanation and head upstairs. The group wander aimlessly for a while browsing the stalls and poking through stores. They end up at the towns mission boards just looking them over for fun. Ranger share some of the stories from their travels with Weiss, Yang and Oscar. They move on after a while and find an arcade. They are just finishing up when Yang's scroll rings. It's crow wanting them all back home he tells them to pick up dinner on the way.

"Ohh, lets get pizza!" Nora suggests earning nods of agreement from the rest. They order and pick up the pizzas and head back to the house. Dinner starts off light hearted, but soon turns serious as they again discuss the very real possibility that they are walking into an ambush tomorrow. It's unnerving and they honestly hope they are misreading the sudden turn around of the headmaster. The girls and boys head to their rooms for a while for some downtime. Its not long after there's a knock at the girls door. Ren and Jaune are let in by Yang.

"Where's Oscar?" Nora questions.

"Oz wanted to talk to Qrow, Ren and I figured it was a good chance to have a team meeting." Jaune answers. Nora and Ruby grin hopping down off their beds. Ruby rummages through her pack and brings out a battered and torn looking notebook. She tosses it to Jaune.

"Weiss, Yang gather round we've got planning to do!" Ruby calls out.

"Haven't we been doing that with Qrow and Ozpin already?" Weiss questions.

"Yea, but, this is different. We're planning what to do after we go to Haven tomorrow." Nora points out.

"After?" Yang questions.

"Yea, it's kind of a tradition for us, any time we've had to go on tough missions, it's nice to think of a reward for after. Something to look forward to." Jaune explains holding the notebook out. "Take a look." Yang accepts the offered book. She begins reading through it out loud.

"Clear the grimm from old man Jess's farm – eat at the bakery instead of the hunters lodge. "Take care of roving bandits. – Go to the arcade. Protect the gypsies. – sleep in the next day." The golden haired girl smiles "I like it, so what should we reward ourselves with?"

"Doesn't Haven have an amusement park?" Nora asks.

"Yea, I think I saw a sign for something like that the other day!" Ruby exclaims.

"I've never been to an amusement park before." Weiss looks excited.

" Well then it's settled!" Yang adds in as Ruby takes the little notebook and writes down the mission and reward. That settled everyone scatters to various rooms preparing for the meeting tomorrow. They all wake before dawn and begin the day by making sure their weapons are in perfect order. They disperse through the house getting ready. Jaune finally finds a moment with Ruby alone. They hug and tell each other to be careful. Ren and Nora soon find them and the group hug as well. Ruby makes sure to hug weiss, Yang and Qrow as well. She's still hoping Lionheart is on the up and up, though they all feel this is a trap.

A/N: Lil more fluff, lil plot, lil goofiness.


	17. Chapter 17: Eye of the Storm

A/N: The darn slap a chicken to cook it meme has taken over my brain.

The meeting with Headmaster Lionheart had indeed been a trap. They were not happy about being right by any means. The battle was rough on everyone especially Weiss. There was a lot of good that had come from it though. Blake had reunited with them, the relic was safe, they saved the school and of course Jaune unlocked his semblance. The victory should have had Jaune in high spirits, but seeing Cinder there taunting him, nearly killing Weiss out of spite, his thoughts were just all over the place.

He was worried about Oscar, the boy passed out immediately after the battle. It seemed to be simple exhaustion though. Then there was Ruby, She had been knocked completely unconscious for several minutes, Emerald would pay for that should their paths cross again. The dark haired girl had fallen asleep not long after they arrived at the house. The young knight kept playing the scene over in his head. Cinder throwing the spear and it connecting with Weiss all while he lay helpless on the floor. He was pacing the dojo unable to sleep working himself into a sorry state.

"Jaune?" Ruby calls softly having woken not long ago.

He blinks having not heard her come down the stairs. "Ruby." He sighs softly. He's glad to see her and he smiles holding an arm out for her. She obliges him and walks into his embrace he doesn't miss her wince a little when he hugs her. "You okay? He speaks softly.

"Yea, just a little sore, That girl packs a punch." Her voice is quiet and soft.

"I think I can help with that." The blonde boy gently places his hand on her neck, calling on his semblance his hand glows the soft gold of his aura. She sighs in relief as the last lingering soreness melts away. He leaves his hand on her neck even when he withdraws his semblance allowing his fingers to twirl in her hair for just a moment.

"Your semblance feels warm." She sighs contentedly. "I knew you'd unlock it." She murmurs looking up at him. "Without it we could've.." She shakes her head not wanting to finish the sentence "you know"

"Cinder only got to her because I was too weak to take her out." The gentleness in Jaune's voice is gone, replaced with something between sorrow and anger.

"Jaune, what are you talking about? you were great." The confusion in her voice matches her face.

He steps away from her and shakes his head. "No I let Cinder get to me, she knew just what to do and say to push me and I fell for it. Weiss."

"Wasn't your fault, that was Cinder, aren't you proud of yourself for saving her? I'm proud of you." She reasons.

He feels his anger and frustration at his own uselessness and weakness bubbling. The young knight recalls the incident in the woods and takes a few calming breaths. "I'm going to bed." He leaves heading upstairs without looking back. Ruby could only look on confused and worried.

Their plans of going to the amusement park are out due to stormy weather. They decide to just relax at the house instead of finding something else to do. Sun and Blake have a lot to catch up on and tons of their own stories to tell. It doesn't escape Nora's attention that Ruby and Jaune's interactions today are strange. There's a not quite awkwardness about them and Ruby is carefully choosing her words when they talk. It's quite clear that something has happened. She's really worried about them. It's around midday and they are all getting hungry. Nora comes up with an idea. "Boy I'm hungry! Jaune, Ren, will you two come help me make sandwiches for everyone?"

"Of course" Ren confirms.

"Yea sure." Jaune responds. The boys follow her to the kitchen leaving Team RWBY and Sun to catch up. Nora brings out the sandwich ingredients and sets them on the counter. When she is very sure they are out of earshot of the rest of the group she turns to Jaune. "Okay, why are you and Ruby acting weird today?"

"Nora." Ren sighs "I've noticed the same thing.. did something happen?"

Jaune sighs focusing on making a sandwich. "I couldn't sleep last night, she came to talk to me.. I didn't respond the best. I'll apologize when I catch her alone."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Nora offers.

"No talking wont help, I just have to get stronger. I'm sorry, I'm not hungry I'll be in our room." With that he leaves them. Ren and Nora share worried looks. The young knight stares at the ceiling above his bed again replaying the events of the battle in his minds eye again. After Weiss was revived and back to fighting, he had tried to block Hazel as the monster of a man charged Oscar. He was sent flying into Oscar. He was weak, pathetic. Inevitably his thoughts circle back around to Cinder which inevitably leads him back to Pyrrha and how he couldn't protect her. He stays in the room all afternoon stewing in his thoughts.

Sun heads upstairs some time later to get his scroll wanting to show off pictures of Menagerie. He's surprised to see Ruby in the hall, she must have wandered off during one of his stories. She has her hand raised ready to knock on the boys door. Sun furrows his eyebrows in confusion when she drops her hand sighing and walking off to the girls room. He looks between the two rooms inklings of something forming in his mind. He walks into the boys room and finds Jaune pacing quite obviously very upset. Sun isn't the kind of guy that can leave a friend in such a bad state. "Hey Jaune just here to get my scroll." He says while rummaging through his bag. "Yep, I'm about to tell everyone about the awesome time I had in Menagerie. I was kinda hoping you and Ruby would come down and listen."

Jaune blinks. "Ruby's not down there with everyone else?" Jaune seems worried.

Sun continues rummaging through his bag, though it's more for show at this point. "I mean she was for a while, when I came up here she was standing in the hall, looked like she was gonna knock but it kinda seemed like she chickened out. I wonder what's up with that."

Jaune sighs sitting down onto his bed. "Sun, have you ever felt like no matter what you accomplish it's not enough? I unlocked my semblance yesterday it saved Weiss's life. Ruby told me how great that was and how proud of me she is. All I can think of is how that doesn't change that I couldn't protect Pyrrha. How I let Cinder get in my head and because of that Weiss was nearly killed. I'm too weak, I wasn't able to make Cinder pay for what she did to either of them."

Sun turns to face Jaune. "I can't say I understand what you're going through exactly but, it looks to me like you're pushing your friends away. That's why I followed Blake all the way across the ocean. Don't do that, push everyone away. Like I told Blake, that hurts more than anything the bad guys can do to us. When it comes to Cinder, I'm honestly not sure what to tell you there. I can say that living for revenge? That's no way to live, it hardens your heart and hurts the people you care about. If you feel weak, train and get stronger, but don't do it alone you're surrounded by friends let us help you."

Jaune sits in silence for a minute. "Thanks Sun, somehow that's exactly what I needed to hear."

"I am wise beyond my years." Sun grins while pointing to himself. "I'm gonna go downstairs before everyone starts looking for me." With that Sun leaves the room leaving Jaune to his thoughts.

The things Sun said to him make sense in his head. His heart he still feels that there had to be something he could have done. If only he were stronger. If only he had defeated Cinder. If only he wasn't so useless in a fight. He sighs putting the thoughts aside for now. He gets up to leave the room when he opens the door he's surprised to see the girls room door partially opened. He peeks in and sees Ruby staring out the window watching the rain. He knocks gently on the door to get her attention. When she turns around she relaxes seeing him but she doesn't smile.

She looks worried or nervous he cant tell which. He kicks himself knowing its his fault. "Can I come in? He asks she nods in response. He surprises her by wrapping her in a tight hug that she returns. "I'm sorry, I got wrapped up in my own head. I didn't mean to make you worry." He whispers into her hair.

"It's alright, are you okay now?" She asks silver eyes looking up at him.

"yea." He lies, the smile that graces her face is worth the lie for now he thinks. "Sun's telling the others about Menagerie. Wanna go listen?" She smiles again. "Yea, that sounds good, but only if you come too." He laughs a little. "Since when are you miss clingy?" He teases. "Today, I guess, enjoy it while you can, we are going to Atlas soon as Oscar's up to it. We might not have much time for us on the way." He ruffles her hair affectionately. "In that case, I will make sure to enjoy every second of being by your side that I can." The two head down to the living room Ren and Nora breathe sighs of relief when Jaune and Ruby settle side by side seemingly have resolved the weirdness.

A/N: Jaune you butt, listen to your friends!


	18. Chapter 18: Bros and Bandits

A/N: Tomorrow is Friday, or it would have been had the chapter cooperated yesterday.

The sun was setting on their last day at the house. Oscar was up and about no worse for wear. The bags were packed, they had eaten and cleaned, and there hadn't been a single second of the day that Ruby's attention hadn't been on nearly every person except Jaune. He had watched her attempt to slip away several times but it seemed as if someone or something needed her undivided attention right then. The poor girl looked frazzled. Much of what kept her busy was explaining what to expect in the wilds. It was a two day travel by foot to get to the station for the Argus Limited. The house had finally quieted as everyone went to bed.

Jaune waited in the dojo for the rest of Ranger to join him. Through the day they had been quietly texting each other now and again setting up the quiet meeting. Ruby makes it down first and Jaune smiles softly as Ruby allows herself to relax against him with a sigh. He runs his hands through her hair, something that's quickly becoming one of his favorite things. He sighs and closes his eyes trying to ignore the bubbling nagging in the back of his mind. Too weak, disappoint her in the end, don't deserve, no room on her team. The thoughts never fully forming yet fully felt.

He opens his eyes when Ruby growls at him and he yelps in surprise when she tickles him out of nowhere. "You were putting me to sleep, ya butt!" She accuses.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Oh, so that's how it is huh?" He grins and retaliates with a tickle attack of his own. She yelps and soon an all out tickle war is on. The battle is fierce but short and ends with them laying on their backs catching their breath and laughing. "Call it a draw?" the blonde asks.

"Just this once, next time I'm not playing fair." Her tone making it sound like it should be obvious.

Ren and Nora finally join them and they come bearing snacks. The little group within a group held this little late night meeting as a kind of tradition before leaving for a new town. They talk quietly discussing likely scenarios that may come up. How Weiss might react to camping out for the first time for real, and just general banter. Ruby yawns exhaustion setting in. The group decide to turn in and leave up the stairs together. In the hall between the boys and girls rooms the two couples hug goodnight. They don't see Sun peeking around the corner. He wasn't spying, he had just gone to the restroom. Ren, Nora and Ruby filtering into their rooms. Jaune staring at the girls room door with a soft smile.

"Sooo, who knows?" Sun whisper yells having moved next to Jaune, the young knight manages not to shout in surprise.

"Sun, that scared the life out of me!" Jaune pouts a bit.

Sun runs his hand through his hair. "Heh, sorry, sooo?"

"So, what?" Jaune questions having already forgotten Suns question.

"Dude, you and Ruby who *knows*." He whispers but kind of loudly.

Jaune's eyes widen, he grabs Sun's arm dragging him a bit farther down the hallway. He sees no reason to dodge the question. "It's not exactly a secret, but we're keeping it kinda quiet."

Sun thinks things over a bit. "Why though? If it were me I'd be shouting from the rooftops if I had a girl as great as Ruby."

"We're kind of a recent thing, just a few weeks in. Then with Oscar, Yang and Weiss all showing up at once.. Ruby and I felt a little overwhelmed. Qrow, Ren and Nora know though." Jaune rubs his neck. "I kinda got a little over emotional when Qrow gave me his blessing, and confessed in front of Ren and Nora."

"Aww, that's kinda sweet. I'm happy for you man, you deserve it." Sun puts his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "I wont tell anyone. Your not a secret, secret is safe with me"

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." Jaune and Sun fist- bump

The group have completed their first days travel and have set up camp for the night. The more experienced Team Ranger take over all the watch shifts. They are accustomed to the routine and want the others to rest up. Qrow doesn't object and puts to rest anyone's concerns. The night passes as Ren and Nora complete their watches. Jaune is up now with as peaceful as things are he makes the decision to sneak off and train. He knows on some level that this is toxic behavior but his need to get stronger drives him. He returns to camp an hour later. He scans the surroundings, still safe, still quiet. The fire is getting a bit low so he adds a few more logs.

The fire crackles and flares with the new fuel added. A loud popping from one of the flaming timbers echoes through the camp. Ruby startles awake with a gasp. Jaune frowns, he had thought her nightmares were getting better. He gets up to go to her but Yang reaches out first sleepily calming Ruby. The dark haired girl waits for her sister to fall back to sleep before wiggling out of her bag to start her watch. She spots the young Knight and settles next to him by the fire. She leans on him enjoying their quiet camping ritual. "I missed this." She whispers.

He leans into her. "Me too" he whispers back. They sit in quiet compaionship for a long while. Jaune attempts to go back to sleep when Ruby decides to survey and patrol. He just can't seem to drift back to sleep. He grumbles deciding to get up and keep Ruby company. Standing he surveys the area in the low light but he can find no trace of her. The night is quiet and still yet he feels anxious, where is she? The young knight begins quietly calling her name. Sun being a light sleeper wakes quietly making his way over to Jaune.

"Dude, what's going on?" He whisper yawns.

"Ruby's supposed to be on watch, she's not here. It's not like her. We have a strict rule about staying close to camp." The worry in Jaune's voice is evident.

"I'll help you look, but I'm sure she's fine." He places his hand on Jaune's shoulder. They nod at each other and quietly begin walking the perimeter of the camp. The ever lightening sky while improving their range of vision brings still no sign of the tiny reaper. Sun is worried now as well, it's been an hour with no sign of her. He's about to suggest they wake the others when the familiar sound of Crescent Rose firing can be heard, it's distant but distinct. "Go, I'll get everyone else!" Sun shouts.

Jaune doesn't hesitate and takes off in the direction he heard the weapon. Thankfully it fires again sounding closer. He's going the right direction. The closer he gets to the sound of Crescent Rose the more his heart races. He begins to hear the sounds of angry shouts as he dodges trees and slashes through shrubs. He finally makes it to a clearing where he sees a group of bandits circling Ruby. Jaune charges one of the bandits from behind knocking him out. "Ruby! Are you okay?" He shouts taking up the position at her back.

"I'm fine, lets finish these guys off." She calls behind her.

The bandits seem to take her words as an invitation and all five remaining charge at once. Ruby and Jaune are managing but only just. "Ruby, fire a few rounds." He ducks a mace attack. "the sound will help the others find us!" He shouts.

"Got it!" She shouts spinning her scythe and connecting squarely with a bandits stomach sending him flying. She fires two rounds in the air before rounding on another bandit. She and Jaune regroup back to back again when the ground around them explodes. One of the bandits having a particularly nasty semblance. They are sent flying. The two land yards apart. To Jaune's horror Ruby landed squarely in the middle of three thieves. He rushes towards her managing to fend off a bandit in the process. He makes to her side before the three can charge her. They manage to fend them off as commotion surrounds them. The bandits have reinforcements and the rest of their teams arrive.

The battle is brief but furious the bandits chased off. Ruby collapses to her knees exhausted. Jaune is ad her side immediately along with their friends and family. Jaune puts his semblance to work on the silver eyed girl. She explains that one of the bandits caught her off guard patrolling the edges of camp. She broke away from her would be kidnapper just as they entered the bandits camp. She had been fighting them off for at least an hour before Jaune arrived. The young knight frowns. He should have stayed up with her and kept her company. With Ruby revitalized the group head back to the camp. Sun doesn't miss the way Jaune trails behind or the frown on his face.

A/N: This chapter was a butt, turned out okay after a rewrite though.


	19. Chapter 19: Argus Elderly

A/N: Hopefully this chapter cooperates.

The rest of the days travels were quiet and uneventful. The little town with the train station came into view and the whole group brightened. The settlement was vibrant and lively, after checking into the lodge there was nothing Ruby and Nora wanted to do more than explore the place. It took some begging and judicious use of puppy dog eyes on Ruby's part to get the teams to agree. Defeated Jaune looks to Yang. "How did your dad ever tell her no? Seriously, I need to learn his tricks."

Yang raises an eyebrow at the question and shrugs. Nora and Ruby have grown inpatient and tug on Ren and Jaune's wrists. "C`mon lets go! I'm starving and don't want lodge food!" Ruby whines.

"Yea! Me too! Everyone get your rears in gear!" Nora cheers. The boys roll their eyes playfully and allow themselves to be dragged out of the lodge and into the town.

"Am I missing something?" Blake points out the window noting that neither Ruby nor Nora have dropped the boys hands.

Sun internally panics racking his brain for an excuse. Oscar pipes up saving him from having to. "Seems normal to me. Isn't that how all close friends act?" He gets the distinct feeling Oz is chuckling in the back of his consciousness.

"I mean, that's what I'm like with my friends." Sun adds mentally thanking the farm boy. The girls nod accepting the answer and follow Ranger out.

"So, where are we goin?" Yang asks looking to her sister.

"To eat! Then to the dust and weapons store, then I dunno!" Ruby beams. Though she looks a bit bashful when she follows Weiss's gaze to her hand still on Jaune's wrist. She lets go and smiles a bit awkwardly at her partner. The afternoon on the town is good fun they all needed. They head back to the lodge and settle in for the night. While Ruby is in the shower Yang sees an opportunity.

"Hey Nora, have you noticed anything…unusual with Jaune and Ruby?" She starts.

"Yang." Weiss warns. Blake watches on quietly.

Nora shrugs. "Not really."

"Are you sure? I've seen… sometimes they seem extra close?" The golden haired girl asks again.

"Yea, I mean, of course they're close. Team Ranger are all best friends. I mean look at me and Renny." The redhead replies back.

Yang runs her hand through her hair. "I guess I'm reading too much into things."

The rest of the evening is fairly quiet. The morning finds them on the Argus Limited. The groups have all stowed their gear and decide to head to the dining cars. The booths are quite tiny only allowing four people per table. Ruby shoots Jaune an apologetic look when Yang sits her at the window seat of the booth, while Yang herself took the aisle seat. Nora, Jaune, Ren and Oscar sit across the aisle from them with Jaune taking the aisle seat facing Ruby. A little old lady with goggle eyes settles in nearby. All through lunch Ruby tells tales of her travels with Ranger. She would occasionally refer to one of the other three to fill in details on something she had forgotten. Their laughter filled the dining car for a good long while. The other passengers didn't seem to mind. Qrow shows up looking for Oscar, he needs to run a few things by Oz. The farm boy is the first to leave the dining car.

Team RWBY finish and begin leaving the dining area. Ruby is the last one out of the booth and so the last to leave. Jaune catches her hand when she walks by. She gives him a smile full of affection and squeezes his hand, he returns the gesture. These small interactions meaning the world to them. They reluctantly release each others hands when Ruby hears Yang looking for her. Jaune watches her leave and sighs. Ren and Nora smile at the sweet way the two interact. They excuse themselves but Jaune isn't quite ready to leave the booth.

"Ah, young love, such a wonderful thing." A voice comes from behind him.

"I'm sorry?" The young knight asks confused.

The little old lady laughs a bit and hops down from her booth and settles into the space Ren and Nora were in. "You and the girl in the cape. That was tooth rottingly sweet watching you two." She chuckles.

"Um… thank you?" He stammers not sure what the lady wants.

She tuts at him and grumbles. "Kids these days, no manners. How about some introductions? My name is Maria." She sticks her hand out.

"I'm Jaune, nice to meet you." He states shaking the offered hand.

"You and the girl clearly have some sort of relationship going on so, why were you at different tables?" She blinks adjusting the vision in her goggles.

Jaune shrugs. "We're kind of keeping things quiet. It's not a secret or anything, but, we're on an important mission, so it's kinda not our main focus?" He offers.

She nods. "I thought you lot looked like huntsmen. I was one back in the day." She muses.

Jaune thinks for a second. "Can I ask you a question?"

She shrugs. "I don't see why not."

He doesn't get the chance as the train suddenly jars and shakes under grimm attack. It had only been an hour since the back cars had been severed. Jaune, Ren and Nora couldn't help but be worried.

"She'll be okay, Qrow and Yang are with her." Nora is as much comforting herself as the young knight and Ren.

"I know, I'm just worried." Jaune sighs.

Ren reaches out placing his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "We're all worried, about all of them."

"She promised she would make it, lets believe in her." Nora adds.

"Yea." Jaune agrees, he decides to pull out his scroll checking for her signal though he knows its too soon. He is surprised to see his sisters signal light up. He smiles and calls her up. She' equally as surprised to hear his voice. They chat for a long while and when Jaune mentions coming to visit her after they check into a lodge she's having none of it. She and Terra will meet them at the station and she absolutely insists they stay at her home. They meet up at the station as planned and bring them to their home.

"I'm so excited to finally meet your team!" Saphron gushes. "How long will you be staying? I hope it's for a while. I missed my baby brother!"

Jaune reddens. "Saf, I'm not a baby! He whines, pulling out his scroll, checking it and putting it back in his pocket.

"Tell me about your adventures! We're all so proud to have a huntsman in training in the family!" His big sister prods.

Nora launches into it telling tales from their first encounters all the way to the two groups splitting up hours ago. Jaune and Ren filling in here and there. It hasn't slipped Saphron's attention that Jaune is checking his scroll every few minutes. Terra arrives back home from picking up the baby from daycare.

"Jaune meet Adrien, you're an uncle!" Saphron coos handing the baby over.

Jaune's eyes go wide and he smiles. "Hey there little buddy nice to meet ya." He bounces the baby on his knee. Nora is over in an instant cooing at and talking to the little one. Ren isn't even immune from the call of cute and joins in playing with the baby on the floor. Jaune pulls his scroll and checks it again sighing.

Saphron smiles wryly "I know you're worried about your friends but the way you're acting you'd think your girlfriend was the one left on the train." It's meant as a good natured teasing to get his mind occupied.

"Yea, she is." He says quietly, only having half paid attention to the question.

Saphron's eyes widen in shock and in happiness, for both teasing purposes and genuine happiness for her brother. "Soo, which one is it? Did you finally get the snow angel to notice you? Was it maybe the quiet one? The one with the fiery semblance?" She rattles off.

Jaune hmms again distracted with his nephew and checking his scroll again. "Wait.. what are we talking about again?" He blinks up at his sister confused. Nora smirks at him.

"Your girlfriend space case! You said she's on the train, you were about to tell me which one she is." Jaune reddens and Saf takes great pleasure in teasing him for just these reactions.

"It's Ruby." He stutters out still feeling embarrassed at having been caught off guard.

Saphron walks over and ruffles his hair playfully. "That certainly explains your glowing descriptions of her in the letters you send." Jaune attempts to swat her hand off of his head but she catches it and tickles him. She switches her tone from playful to serious quickly after. "You said there's a professional huntsman with her group. I'm sure they'll make it here safe and sound."

The conviction in her voice eases his mind just a bit. "Yea, I hope so."

"They will." Ren adds.

"I'll break their legs if they don't" Nora tosses out. It has the desired effect of causing Jaune to laugh just a little.

The rest of the evening is pleasant with catching up on both sides. Jaune finds it nearly impossible to sleep. Ren and Nora toss and turn all night as well. Once the house is awake for the day Saphron can see the group have way too much nervous energy to sit still. She suggests they go sight seeing to keep their minds occupied. Sight seeing leads to brainstorming and the three end up at the Atlas base in Argus. The guards agree to bring their commanding officer out to speak with them.

"Those guys are super weird." Nora observes earning nods from the boys.

They are surprised when the commanding officer ends up being a tiny but grumpy old lady.

"What do you kids want?" Her tone is cold, but not unkind.

Jaune rubs his neck nervously. " Um, hello ma'am my name is Jaune Arc and, well we're on a very important mission. You see, we need to get to Atlas."

She cuts him off. "The borders are closed, leave my base immediately. I have more important things to tend to than the whims children." She stands as tall and proud as she can.

Jaune is getting irritated but doing his best to keep his cool. "Maybe you misheard? We're a group of travelling huntsmen and huntresses on an important mission."

Cordovan is visibly irritated. "I heard you the first time, didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders? I've given you my answer. good day." She turns to leave.

"Look here lady, we're going to Atlas wether you like it or not!" Jaune half yells surprising even himself.

"Yea!" Nora grins bouncing Magnhild in her hand for effect.

"You three have exactly thirty seconds to get out of my sight before I reign down the entire might of the Atlas military on your heads." Cordo grinds out.

"Thank you for your time" Ren states calmly pulling the fuming Jaune and ready to fight Nora with him.

They walk for several blocks in silence before Jaune thinks to check his scroll again. His face lights up and Nora had never seen someone dial a scroll so fast. A few minutes later the trio are running towards the towns front gates. Nora spots Oscar first, she tackles him before jumping up and wrapping Ruby in a bone crunching hug.

"Nora, I missed you too but I can't breathe." She manages to squeak out. Nora grins and lets her go but only to pull Ren and Jaune into them for a group hug. They hadn't been apart, even for a day in nearly a year and being back together was a wonderful feeling. Ren and Nora rejoin the others leaving Jaune and Ruby off to the side. He finally gets to hug her. The sense of relief he feels with her finally in his arms is overwhelming. He hears up a bit. "Hey, I promised didn't I?" She asks softly. "Yea, you did" he breathes out. Maria stands to the side grinning.

A/N: I like this chapter very much, even with slight departure from the show.


	20. Chapter 20: The truth

A/N: There will be significant divergence this chapter.

The room was deathly silent as the weight of the situation settled onto the shoulders of Jaune, Ren and Nora. They were in an impossible fight against an unbeatable foe. Jaune's mind races trying to process it all. None of that mattered if there was a plan. Ren seemed to be reading his mind.

"If Salem can't be killed, then how are we supposed to win this?" The dark haired boy questions.

The silence he's met with is infuriating. "Wow, great plan guys." There's venom in his voice.

Oscar tries to placate the older boy. "None of this is great but, we're not the bad guys here." He says putting his hands up.

Jaune's anger flashes. The farm boy has the man responsible for Pyrrha's death in his head. Her death meant absolutely nothing! He rounds on the younger boy, stalking towards him. "Are we sure about that? He's in your head isn't he?"

"He didn't know any of it" Weiss reasons.

Jaune grabs the younger boy shoving him into the wall. Yang calls his name, he either doesn't hear or doesn't care. His emotions and voice becoming more turbulent by the second. "How much longer can we even trust him? What if it's really him? What if we've been talking to that liar this whole time?"

"JAUNE!" Ruby shouts, the blonde boy lets go of Oscar and rounds on Ruby.

Jaune rages "None of you understand! If it weren't for Ozpin , Pyrrha, that liar recruited her into his impossible war! You all have your partners and mine is dead! I've had enough I done!"

Two things happen at once. Ruby gasps and her hands fly to her mouth and Ren shouts Jaune's name snapping him out of it. The young knight blinks face falling. The room is silent again, Jaune takes a step towards Ruby realizing how the weight of his words had hit her. She shakes her head and shifts into her semblance speeding past him up the stairs.

"I'm going outside" Jaune sighs in anger stalking by the rest of the group.

"I think it would be wisest if everyone gave everyone some space right now." Ren states heading up the stairs with an angry looking Nora. The girl hadn't uttered a word since the revelation of the new Information.

"Weiss, Blake… lets go get food?" Yang decides "Hopefully by the time we get back things will have settled down." The girls leave casting a worried look up the stairs. Oscar is left alone downstairs.

"Arggh !" Jaune shouts stepping outside the door to the back yard.

"You know, I came out here to get away from all the yelling." Maria scolds.

"Sorry." Jaune sighs sitting on the porch. "What's the point of all of this? After everything we just learned, why go on? Maybe I should just go back home to my parents after all. I don't have anything left."

Maria chuckles. "I thought I was supposed to be the blind one here."

The blonde boy raises an eyebrow at the woman. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You have love, the honest kind that's not seen very often." She motions at him with her cane.

He sighs running his hand through his hair. "We're in a battle we can't win, we're just delaying the inevitable. What's the point?"

"Hope." She states simply.

"Hope?" He repeats back.

"Yes, think about it, Ruby knows everything you now know, and she still chooses to move forward hoping to find a way. That girl is so full of hope that not even the apathy were able to affect her, at least not for long. Hope is what drives us when all else is gone. That girl is a beacon of hope among the dark clouds of our world. I was the best huntress of my generation. Inspiring hope in the people with my victories. I couldn't hold a candle to her, from what I've seen."

He sighs. "She's stronger than I am." He leans back looking up at a passing butterfly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." She points out.

"Thanks." He smiles a bit.

"That wasn't a compliment." She explains.

"I don't understand." He answers.

"If I have to explain it to you, you'll miss the point. Jaune, I saw it on the train, you love Ruby. The new information we've learned, has that changed anything?"

"No, not at all. I just feel so lost, so hopeless." Maria whacks him on the head with her cane.

"Weren't you listening? If you're feeling hopeless borrow some hope from Ruby. I've only known her for a few days but my impression of her tells me she seems to always know the right thing to do. I watched her fight for it as well. Believe in yourself, and if you can't do that right now, believe in her. She certainly seems to believe in you." Maria smiles a bit as Jaune nods.

"I've been a real idiot." He sighs.

"Yep, but you're learning from your mistakes. It's only shameful to be an idiot if you chose to stay that way." She states matter of factly.

"Jaune" Yang calls from inside the house. The boy thanks Maria for their talk and heads into the house. "What's up?"

"It's Oscar, he's missing." Blake explains.

They set off looking for the farm boy in two groups. Team RWBY and The rest of Team Ranger plus Saphron looking for the farm boy. Jaune unexpectedly finds a beautiful statue of Pyrrha and has a heartfelt talk with a woman. Ren and Nora find him, at long last the weight of guilt lifts off Jaune's shoulders. They find closure together at the memorial of the invincible girl. They arrive back to the house having found no sign of Oscar.

"Any luck?" Blake asks as Yang and Ruby drag Qrow up from the stairs.

"No, but we're not going to Atlas without him." Jaune answers.

"We?" Ruby repeats almost not believing she heard right. The relief evident in her voice.

Oscar surprises everyone by opening the door. He's showered with praise and apologies. His casserole was delicious for the record. They cobbled together their plan to steal an atlas airship Terra and Saphron are totally on board with helping them which was a nice surprise. Once the plan specifics were settled Ruby had joined Maria in the backyard for a talk of her own. Jaune couldn't find a moment alone with the tiny reaper to apologize for his outburst. Saphron notices her brothers predicament, when Ruby finally comes back inside she decides to help out. She wanted to talk to them together anyway.

"Jaune, Ruby, can you two come here?" Saphron calls to them to Terra's office.

"What's up sis?" He asks confused. Ruby stands quietly, she's tired, emotionally drained, and confused.

"I figured you two needed some time to talk. I'll be back in a little bit, I have some things I want to talk to the two of you about." She smiles and leaves the room shutting the door behind her. Ruby and Jaune stand in awkwardness for a moment. It's not a feeling either one is accustomed to having in the presence of the other.

"I'm sorry." He starts voice low. "I overreacted.. again."

She shakes her head. "I was scared you were leaving us..me." She whispers tearing up a little.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassures.

"promise?" There's still insecurity reflecting in her eyes.

"On my name as an Arc." There is conviction in his voice, but her eyes still speak of uncertainty. "What's wrong?"

She looks away from him, concentrating on the floor. "I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry."

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Ruby?"

"I made it up the tower, as soon as I was at the top.. I didn't make it.. It's my fault you're hurting." Her words come out in a hoarse whisper.

He gently raises her chin with one hand gently letting her meet his gaze. She's surprised to see the gentle look in his eyes. "Ruby, have you been carrying that around this whole time?" She nods into his hand. "It wasn't your fault, I know you did everything you could. I don't blame you, none of us do."

"But." She begins, something overtakes Jaune in the moment. He want's desperately to prove his sincerity. He does the first thing he can think of and leans down and kisses her, surprising them both. Her eyes go wide for a second before closing as he draws her in close wrapping her in a hug. He breaks the kiss and rests his chin on her head. "I love you." He murmurs. "I love you too." She returns.

"Sorry, that was kind of impulsive, he chuckles. I realized tonight that there was nothing I could have done to save Pyrrha. It's the same for you, She knew she was going into a battle she couldn't win. She did it knowing all the facts and still went, hoping to make a difference…. I lost all hope today, for a while. Maria told me to borrow some of yours." The young knight smiles. "Turns out I didn't need to."

Ruby steps back so she can see his face, hers showing confusion. "What do you mean?"

He places his hand on her shoulder and smiles. "When you stood up for me with Qrow, you gave me my own hope back."

She blinks smiling. "Well, I do happen to believe in you, ya goof."

There's a knock on the door and Terra and Saffron join them. "You two are just so precious." Saffron gushes causing Ruby to blush.

"They know." Jaune points out.

"Obviously" Ruby retorts causing both Terra and Saphron to laugh.

"So, I had this big long speech planned about relationships, and responsibility, and all that. I changed my mind after watching you kids the last two days. I'd say you are all very mature. So, I've settled on this." She places her hand on top of Jaune's hand that's still on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, you're family now as far as we're concerned." Saphron starts.

Terra places her hand on top of Saphron's "Take care of each other out there, and when you're done, come back to us in one piece."

Ruby and Jaune look to each other and then to Terra and Saphron. "We promise." Ruby answers. The four of them hug before Saphron sends them to bed for the night. Tomorrow promises to be crazy.

A/N: Maria's speech is loosely inspired by chapter 8 of Phonius Pwnage the 3rd's story The Knight and the Wizard. The muse had fun with this chapter. I completely had zero plans for a kiss scene, muse had other ideas. I've never written one of those (since I mostly go out of my way to not write ships, huh). I've got a scene I'm particularly excited to write in the chapter after next. I do seem to be developing a better flow with dialogue, so any tips or constructive criticism is well appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21: Qrows Caw

A/N: So, this will be the last chapter going with canon until the new season starts. Im more gonna reference the whole heist/day in this chapter, so Do we 1) continue it here where we have free reign from this chapter on. Or 2) put this on hiatus and do an offshoot (like diverging timelines where every event from here goes to the next story) and then pop back over here and write with the canon when new volume comes out?

The sky had darkened by the time Atlas came into view. It was simply stunning to say the least. Their reception upon landing had been awkward to say the least. Luck had been on their side as Winter happened to be at the Solitas outpost. It took a bit of doing but soon enough the ten travelers were setup in a nice house with enough room for all of them. They were under strict orders from Winter to stay at the house for a few days while she contacted Ironwood to arrange a meeting with them.

The first opportunity he sees a chance Jaune wraps Ruby in a tight hug. "You do realize you scared the life out of me four times today? I'm proud of you though."

"It was great seeing you be you again." Ruby smiles up at him. He boops her nose and smiles back as they head to join the rest of the team.

The following morning they are all enjoying a well deserved bit of downtime. Team Ranger plus Oscar were in the living room playing a board game. Weiss, Blake and Yang graciously bowed out having lost track of the groups amended rules. The three girls, Maria and Qrow were all sitting around the kitchen table discussing the previous days events. The current topic being Qrow's behavior after the truth about Salem came to light.

"I was acting like a real jerk these last few days." He starts.

Maria laughs a bit. "You can say that again." Qrow looks a little wounded. "You snapped out of it though. Yesterday wouldn't have gone quite as well without you there."

"I didn't snap out of it. Ruby gets that honor." He gives a half laugh. "Second time the kiddo's saved my life."

"She's definitely something special. I know I've said it before but my sister always seems to know the right thing to do." Yang adds.

"She's come a long way from the girl who exploded on the first day of school." Weiss states causing Blake to laugh as well.

"I still find that hilarious by the way." Blake smiles still softly laughing.

"Don't tell her, but that girl is going to surpass me by miles. I can see that even now." Maria almost gushes.

"She really is something special. I need to properly thank her.. and apologize." Qrow smiles a bit swirling his glass of water. Jaune walks through the kitchen pulling the fridge and pulling out five waters. He turns to go back to the living room when Qrow calls out to him. "Hey kid, tell your girlfriend her uncle wants to talk to her, would ya?"

Jaune shrugs balancing the beverages. "Yea, sure." He casually leaves the room having not been phased. The kitchen is silent for several seconds.

Yang blinks several times processing what she's sure she misheard. Blake and Weiss have nearly identical shocked expressions.

"Wait!" Yang's mind and mouth not quite at a consensus as to what to say yet.

"Did.. he just say?" Blake tries to complete her partners thought.

"Girlfriend?" Weiss manages to complete the fragmented sentence.

Qrow shrugs. "Not like they've been hiding it or anything."

"What?!" The three girls chorus in astonishment. Maria breaks out into full blown laughter. Ruby walks into the room fully unaware of the previous conversation.

"Hey Uncle Qrow, Jaune said you wanted to talk to me?" She blinks surveying the room. Maria is laughing, Qrow seems pretty relaxed, but her team are staring at her strangely. "Uh, is everything okay?"

Yang points at Ruby her expression something between shock and curiosity. "Ruby, we need to talk. Weiss, Blake you can come with." Ruby blinks as the three stand up. Yang grabs her sisters wrist dragging her out of the room. Qrow just shrugs when Ruby looks back at him for help. Ruby casts a helpless look at Jaune when they pass through the living area. The rest of Team RWBY giving him weird looks in passing. It clicks for him what's happened.

"What's up with them?" Oscar wonders out loud.

"I'm pretty sure Qrow just outed Ruby and I being together." He shrugs.

Oscar nods a bit. "I guess that makes sense." He finishes his turn on the board.

"You don't seem surprised." Ren points out.

"Nora told me a while ago." He admits.

"Nora! We were keeping things low key!" The blonde boy whines.

"What? He didn't tell anyone. Yang seems to be taking it better than I thought she would. I kinda expected her to explode, literally." Nora manages to sound kind of disappointed.

Upstairs Ruby is still very confused. "Why are you guys acting weird?"

Yang crosses her arms putting on her best big sister stern face. Weiss and Blake sit on one of the beds. "So little sister, you and Jaune huh?" Yang starts off.

Ruby reddens, more from all of the attention in the room being on her than anything else. "Um yea." She states simply.

"When were you going to tell us?" Weiss asks in her best stern voice.

"Well, we kind of figured you'd all figure it out on your own. If not we were going to tell you all after the lamp was safe." Ruby shuffles under all their gazes.

Yang nods thinking for a minute. Blake uses the opportunity. "You two put the mission before everything else? She enquiries, Ruby nods.

"That's very mature of you both." Yang's tone is warm with maybe a hint of pride. "How long have you been together?

"A few weeks." The silver eyed girl isn't really sure what they want from her.

Yang sighs in relief, but there's another awkward conversation she'll need to have with Ruby alone later. "Okay, he's a good guy, Qrow seems to approve too, scary as that sounds. I only have one more question. Are you happy?"

Ruby sighs and smiles gently. "Yea."

Yang nods. "Then I approve. I'm happy for you sis, you deserve it."

"Thank you Yang." Ruby sounds relieved. Weiss and Blake ssmie gently.

"They do make a cute couple." Blake muses.

"You know, I agree, although honestly I'm a bit surprised." Weiss smirks a bit.

Ruby raises her eyebrow. "Surprised?"

"Yea, I mean, Jaune's not a weapon." The white haired girl points out causing Blake to chuckle and Yang to laugh out loud.

"Weiss, I'm not that bad." She whines.

Yang smirks, flexing her mechanical arm causing the gun to pop out. Ruby is instantly at her sisters side examining it. Yang humphs and smirks.

"Hey, a girls gotta have her hobbies." Ruby points out.

"Alright, now its time to interrogate the other party." Yang smirks.

"Yang, be nice." Ruby sounds worried.

"I'm always nice! Ladies, follow me."

The girls make it downstairs, Ruby not sure what to expect from her sister. Yang crosses her arms a stern look on her face. Jaune laughs nervously rubbing his neck. "Jaune." Her tone serious.

"Hey, Yang.. what's up?" He resists the urge to squirm under her gaze.

"If you break her heart, I break your face." She states firmly in that this is a promise not a threat kins of way. "Deal?"

"Deal." He says nodding.

Yang seems satisfied with the answer and turns to Ruby. "I really am happy for you, ya know?" Ruby smiles up at her sister. "I think Qrow wanted to talk you though. We kinda got a little sidetracked." Yang admits. Ruby gives Jaune a little smile and heads into the kitchen followed by the rest of her team. Jaune sighs in relief. He wasn't sure what he expected when Yang found them out but he's glad it was this.

A/N: Thank/Blame the opening of Love is hard for an Otaku for the fluff. Shortish chapter tonight. I wanted to subvert the cliché of Yang going super sayin (sp) upon finding out the news. Our girls are getting so much more mature! Heh. Though that is also fun to write and I embrace clichés in general. Heh. This story definitely continue, just gotta decide which option from the first A/N.


	22. Chapter 22: Mission One

A/N: Spoiler for V7 C4, you have been warned. I can't wait on next week to write this! In an effort to pad the space so people don't get unintentionally spoiled I'm just going to say how happy I am to get back to this story. I may redo it eventually but I'm still fairly happy with it. I'm gonna throw as much fluff in here as I can before the writers go full Volume 3 on us. Penny's "It'll be just like Beacon again" feels like sooo much foreshadowing. Then again this Volumes theme seems to be love, so we'll see.

It was late when they finally made it back to Atlas Academy. The few students wandering the halls paying them no mind other than an occasional curious glance as if trying to place wether or not they knew them. Late though it was neither Ruby nor Jaune were ready to turn in. The events of the day still too fresh in their minds. The two separated from the main group with promises to be back in the dorms soon. Jaune and Ruby walked quietly hand in hand admiring the polished marble floors and beautifully detailed windows of the academy and just enjoying each other's quiet company. The two happened upon a cozy little common area at the end of one of the halls. A large window allowing a gorgeous view of Atlas and Mantle below. Though, right now Ruby's eyes weren't exactly on the view no, she caught the reflection of Jaune in the pane, she wasn't used to his hair yet. Almost on it's own she found her hand reaching out to touch it. She had a mighty need to see if it felt as spiky as it looked.

The movement of her hand in his peripheral vision caused him to turn his face towards her, eyebrow arched in a silent question. Her face turned ten shades of red, expression for all intents and purposes reminding him of a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar. He couldn't help but laugh, Nora owed him ten lien. Ruby held out two hours more than the ginger had predicted before reaching for his new spikey do. He smirked, leaning a bit farther away from Ruby. Her hand remained perched in the air, she was caught, a little embarrassed, but, darn it, she was a girl on a mission!" She was also a girl who had mastered puppy dog eyes years ago. The battle was on, she was a huntress now and a huntress always gets her man! Jaune knew he was in danger of losing this impromptu battle of wills, he would win! Thinking quickly, he decided turn about was fair play! He extended his hand towards her head, she was at a disadvantage with her short reach.

She still managed to duck away from his attempt, smirking at him all the while. She had just won and Jaune didn't even know it. The sudden mischief in her eyes made him want to take a step back, though that felt like admitting defeat. He reached towards her hair again, wiggling his fingers to show intent. Her smirk grew to a full on grin, before he could react she filled his vision, grabbing his face she leaned in, kissing him, her fingers wound in his hair. "That's cheating!" he whined as she smiled brightly at him.

"All's fair in love and war!" She poked him on the chin receiving an eye roll in return.

Jaune sighed dramatically. "My own girlfriend resorted to dirty tricks to win." He tisked shaking his head in mock disbelief.

The word girlfriend embarrassed her, sure she knew that's what they were. It just sounded so weird to her, good weird, but still weird nonetheless. It would take a little more time for that word to lose its newness and this was only maybe the fifth time it had been said out loud. She turned around, going back to looking out over the cities, his arms wrapped around her the comfortable silence between them settling in. The two content to take in the view for now, a sigh from Ruby grabs Jaune's attention, he can see the worry in her eyes in the reflection of the window. "You okay?" He kept his voice quiet and low, though the worry was evident.

Ruby kept her eyes on the view, it really was beautiful. "It still seems weird that we're all Licensed Professional Huntresses and Hunters now. I'm really grateful to General Ironwood, it's just.."

Jaune rested his chin on her head. "I know what you mean." He sighed, feeling the same way, he had faked his way into Beacon, she had been moved up two years and accepted to beacon on Oz's word alone. They had shared their stories and worries with their group while travelling. "It doesn't feel like I earned my license, not really."

A ragged sigh from nearby grabbed their attention, turning they find Qrow looking exasperated. "You … I guess I can't really call you kids anymore huh?" "He chuckled. "You're over thinking things again." He walked over to them. "Ruby, remember when I told you a day out in the wilds was like a week of school training.. if that?" She nodded. "You guys spent a year in the wilds, effectively functioning as Pro Huntsmen, the only thing you were missing Ironwood made official. You deserve this, and I'm not just saying that. It is getting late so it'd be a good idea for you two to get to the dorms. You've got your first official jobs tomorrow after all." Qrow yawned, leaving the two. The morning rolled around as the seven newly minted hunters and Oscar took to their first jobs. A few strategy sessions, be safe's and hugs had all around and the groups were off. Jaune opted to think on the bright side, he may just be escorting a few kids to Pre-K, but that meant people were entrusting the most precious things in their entire lives to him.

Finding the home of his new wards took a little longer than he would have liked, but he did still arrive ten minutes early. It allowed him to chat with the parents and understand their expectations. The mom was pretty short, with dark brown hair, a few strands of silver hair standing out, Jaune learned she had recently been widowed, she was convinced her husband had been killed for being anti Ironwood. She was afraid her children would also be targeted, hence the request for a huntsman escort for them. He had honestly not been prepared for triplets. His three new charges consisted of two little boys who looked like identical twins, they had fiery red hair, bright golden eyes and mischief written all over their cute little faces. They took immediately to tugging at Jaune's armor. The little girl of the set had her moms dark hair and deep brown eyes. She shrunk away when he introduced himself, but puffed up in defiance when her brothers called her a scaredy cat, finally coming up to him to say hi.

"Are you sure you can handle all three of them?" The mom looked him over, skepticism written all over her face.

"You have my word ma'am." He smiled hoping to reassure her, when the look on her face didn't change he thought of something else. "I have seven sisters, I'm used to kids." He shrugged. That seemed to do the trick, the mama hugged her babies goodbye watching as Jaune lead them down the streets towards their pre-k. The two boys spent the long walk telling him all about the stories their dad told them. He had been a huntsman, and if the boys weren't exaggerating a really good one at that. The little girl gradually warming up to him as he told stories of his travels with Team Ranger, even the boys were attentive as he wove his tales. The three of them were maybe four and it was clear they were being strong for their mom, leaving Jaune to wonder what kind of monster would take their father from them. To distract himself from those negative thoughts he started singing with the children, half way through the second song screams filled the air as the sirens blared and the city glowed red.

His sword was drawn and the kids pushed behind him, the three of them huddling together. Then suddenly, rounding the corner was a saber, he cursed under his breath as it charged at them. The beast leapt at him, he blocked its bite with his blade but was pushed back several inches with the impact. The kids screamed and cried, he had to reassure them. "It's alright, I wont let this thing hurt you!" He said through gritted teeth, finally shoving the thing away, it paced back and forth looking for an opening. It leapt again, snarling and roaring, this time Jaune was ready, the second it was over his head he skewered the beast. He sighed in relief as the it turned into puffs of black fog, the three children were clamoring all over him before the siren stopped, or before he sheathed his sword. The little girl had him around the neck, hanging down like a cape, the boys hanging off of his arms like little sloths. All three cheering and thanking him. It was safe to say he had gained three fans on his first day as a huntsman.

He hadn't noticed that RWBY had seen him dispatch the saber, the beast had given them the slip in the sewers, the twists and turns of the city making it really hard to track. Yang folded her arms, a huge smile on her face. "I should be upset that Jaune effectively just completed our first official job, but.."

"He handled that situation quite well, he does seem to be good with kids too." Blake finished, smiling all the while. "He's come a long way since Beacon."

"I never really thought about it before, but it looks like he'd make a good father some day." Weiss mused, a smirk on her face and twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes. "Don't you think so Ruby?"

Ruby was smiling at the scene, only half paying attention to the banter. "Yea." She answered, vaguely registering she was asked a question. Her teams laughter confusing her until she replayed the conversation in her head. She eep'd, causing more laughter. Jaune and his three charges were off again, not noticing RWBY to the side for a few minutes, once he did notice he waved at them. The next thing they know the kids are being lead and tended to by five hunters and huntresses.

"So, Jaune, you're pretty good with kids." Yang teased, Blake flicked an ear their direction and smirking, Yang really can't help herself she thinks.

Jaune shrugged. "Seven sisters." His attention jumping to the little girl, her attention caught by a puppy in the distance. He reached down, grabbing her backpack just as she was about to bolt. He received a huff and a pout in return. "You can't run off like that." He scolded gently.

"I just wanted to pet the puppy." The little girl pouted, nearly on the verge of tears. Jaune looked back, panic on his face, he was good with kids, but not so much with crying. His eyes met Ruby's, she smiled, walking over and taking the little girls hand.

"I'll walk with you, but we have to ask the dogs owner if it's okay to pet their puppy, okay?" She spoke in a very upbeat tone, it worked, cheering up the little girl, who nodded in response. "One more thing, if the owner isn't there or if they say no, we have to leave without petting him, okay?"

"Okay." The girl nodded, her brothers snagged one of Jaune's hands each and began asking to see the puppy too, they promised to ask permission first and be okay if they couldn't. Within a matter of minutes the entire group were on the move. Jaune and Ruby being dragged by little kids, the five of them separating slightly from the other three. The sight caught Yang off guard, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"You okay?" Blake reached out, placing a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yea, I feel like I just got a glimpse into the future is al." Yang explained, motioning ahead to Jaune and Ruby talking happily while wrangling tiny humans.

"Well that's a scary thought." Weiss, teases. "Those two dolts as parents." She laughed, crossing her arms, smiling softly. The three took in the little "family" for a few minutes before jogging to catch up. One more turn and the triplets were delivered to school, Jaune snapping a picture to send the anxious mother that his task was complete. Honestly, the idea of Jaune and Ruby as parents was quite sweet as far as Yang was concerned, but she wasn't ready to be an aunt for quite a while yet.

A/N: Yay, fluff!


End file.
